The Difference in Her
by Suicidal Mickey Mouse
Summary: As Zack, Freddy, and Katie head off to college, they meet an old friend. She's changed from what they knew, and puts a new spin on their lives. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: School of Rock and its characters do not belong to me.  
  
Author's notes: These author's notes hold all the information that occurred before this story takes place. If you don't read them, it could be a bit confusing. The band never really got big, they recorded demos and played bit gigs, but nobody would give them any breaks because they didn't want to work with a child act. At age 14, Summer moved. The band fell apart, only Zack, Freddy, and Katie sticking with the music, even Dewey giving up. They lost touch with Summer. Now, the three are headed to college at Brown University in Rhode Island. Also, aside from the fact that Brown University is in Rhode Island, I'm mostly making the facts about the dorm life and most everything else about the college, up. For the purpose of this story, they don't tell you who your roommate is, just your room number.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Katie Willows, sat in the passenger side of Zack's van. Zack had decorated the van, much like Dewey had his. Freddy was in the back with all of their things. Katie was pulling her long black hair into a ponytail, her temporary blue streaks disappearing in the folds. The idea of college was an adventure, albeit one she wasn't sure if she was ready for. As Zack drove, she looked at all of old brick buildings. "Guys, what are we, doing here?"  
  
"It's a little thing called college, Blacky." Zack answered as he drove. "You know furthering the education away from parental units."  
  
Katie shook her head. "No. I meant here. This is ivy league. We are not the ivy league type of people. We're hardly the college type at all."  
  
Freddy paused his drumming on someone's trunk. "Not what the SATs said. Which our parents took very seriously, I might add."  
  
"But look at this place. This isn't a place for rockers. This is for people who dream of being lawyers and doctors, and presidents of major companies. It's for people like Lawrence, or Sum--." She cut herself off. "It just doesn't seem right."  
  
"You'll get used to it Blacky." Zack pulled into a place at the entrance of the dorm building. "Welcome to Dinsade Hall."  
  
Freddy quickly left the back of the van. "Ladies and Gentleman, may I present to you, your home away from home for the next nine months, Dinsade Hall. Where no one knows our names yet, but they will, because we will have the most, if not the only, rocking band on campus."  
  
Katie rolled her eyes. "Remind me how Whacker got in to an ivy league school again."  
  
"That would be a 1470 on his SATs. Scary isn't it?"  
  
"I don't think Brown is ready for him."  
  
"I don't think Brown is ready for us period Blacky." Zack grabbed his keys from the ignition, also exiting the van.  
  
Katie was the last out. "Do you guys think we will be able to get a band together? I mean, ever since School of Rock broke up, we haven't been able to find a keyboard, second guitar, or any singers. For three and a half years it's just been us with jam sessions. What's going to change?"  
  
Freddy shrugged. "As far as we know, nothing yet. Once things kick into high gear, we'll be able to scope out the rockers on campus."  
  
"This is ivy league, Whacker." Zack shook his head. "If there is one other person on this campus that's not a prep, I'll end up dying of shock." He paused grabbing one of his bags. "We can check out things once we have an idea of our schedules, but I think its just gonna be some jam sessions here and there."  
  
"And a whole lot of coffee." Katie also grabbed one of her bags. "You two are pretty lucky though. You got put in the same dorm room. Knowing my luck, I'm stuck with some frilly pink princess who is in love with Justin Timberlake."  
  
"Quit complaining and start moving Blacky. The sooner we move our stuff to our rooms the sooner we can find the decent coffee." Freddy stuffed his drumsticks in his back pocket.  
  
"Call my cell when you guys want to head out." Katie entered the building.  
  
The two boys were silent for a moment. "What's up with her?" Freddy asked.  
  
"Nerves probably. She did almost mention Summer though. She never talks about her."  
  
"Sore subject. They were best friends. Then Summer moved, and dropped off the face of the earth, never to be heard from again."  
  
"She needs to get over that. I'll admit it sucks that we haven't gotten so much as an instant message, but its been four years. Summer's gone."  
  
§ § §  
  
Katie walked through the bustling, crooked halls of the dorm building, until she found room 117. Its door was painted black like all the others, chipped places where people had left tape for too long. Already attached to the door was a dry erase board, though Katie thought it was rather low. Reading it, she placed her bag on the floor.  
  
Hey Roomie!  
  
Sorry, I'm not there to meet you yet. I had to get my caffeine fix, otherwise you wouldn't want to meet me anyway. Bringing all that stuff from a vehicle, takes a lot out of you, even if this is the first floor. I took the bed on the floor. I checked with the RA though. If you want a floor bed, you can take the other bed down easily enough. The room's pretty nice. I haven't put my posters or anything up yet, because I figured we should each have a take in arranging the room, that way we'll be off on a good foot. I'd sign my name, but I want to go with this whole mystery thing the place has got going for us. Happy unpacking!  
  
Katie half smiled at the girl's antics, even though it was a bit energetic for her tastes. She grabbed her bag and opened the door with her key. She stepped inside and took in her new surroundings. The carpet was plain and gray, relatively clean for being part of a dorm room. The walls were plain and off-white. As was written, a there was a bed on the floor, with black sheets on it. It had three bags tossed haphazardly on it. All the other suitcases were stacked neatly against one wall. Her roommate's desk had a computer on it, and below it, barely visible was a printer. She could also see a white minifridge, and a TV with DVD player.  
  
Each side of the room had a large wooden closet. Katie saw her bed was bunk style, but instead of a second bed beneath, was her desk. Thus was the extent of the room so far. "Well, only twenty more trips to go, then it'll be coffee time for me." She sighed tossing her bag on top of the bed and exiting the room once more.  
  
§ § §  
  
"So you haven't actually met your roommate yet?" Zack asked, half dubiously as the three friends began to walk down the path towards the main part of the campus.  
  
Katie shook her head. "All I got was a message on the dry erase board. So far she seems decent though. She's waiting to put up her stuff so we can do it together so the room isn't overrun by her stuff or something. I should be able to tolerate her."  
  
"With a lot of coffee right?" Freddy smirked.  
  
"There's no situation that doesn't require a lot of coffee." Katie informed. "What about you two? The room turning out good?"  
  
"Are you kidding?!" Freddy exclaimed before Zack could say anything. "Did you know these rooms are soundproofed? We can work on our stuff at anytime."  
  
"As you can see this impressed our little Whacker." Zack rolled his eyes.  
  
"Shut the hell up Slick."  
  
Zack ignored the annoyed drummer. "What he doesn't realize is that college is going to require some studying on his part."  
  
"Wrong. What Whacker here doesn't realize is what study means."  
  
"That hurts guys. Right here." Freddy pointed at his chest.  
  
Katie pulled out the map she had been given by her RA. "According to this, we have three choices. We can brave the cafeteria, go to a stand by one of the libraries, or go to the Coffee Shop Around The Corner."  
  
"Around the corner." Zack decided. "Sounds promising. Which corner are we talking?"  
  
"None of these, that's the name of the shop." Katie explained.  
  
Freddy had to be a smart ass. "Lets claim false advertising when we get there."  
  
"Whacker, this entire path is a corner. Follow it until you see a little brick building with a street dining area enclosed in a wrought iron fence."  
  
The three walked in a silence, the lack of conversation not really bothering them. It stayed until Zack made a suggestion. "After this you might as well show us your dorm room and have us meet your roommate too. She will most likely see a lot of us."  
  
"Are you serious, Slick or do you just want to see if she's hot? Because you normally aren't one to care if someone knows you. Even if they will be seeing a lot of you." Katie turned into the coffee shop.  
  
"A person can't turn considerate?" Zack looked at the menu.  
  
"Not you in two hours. I know you better than that. So what's the deal?"  
  
"No deal. I just think since you have to live with this girl, you should get off on the right foot and introduce your friends properly."  
  
Freddy tapped Katie's shoulder. "I think he's on crack."  
  
"The only person on crack in this group is you, Jones." Katie paused. "Yes I'll have you meet my roommate after we get our caffeine. But don't blame me if she ends up being a nutjob that I was unable to warn you about."  
  
Zack nodded. "Do you honestly think she could be that bad? I thought you could tolerate her."  
  
"You never know. She did use the word roomie."  
  
"Freddy was using that word two days ago." Zack pointed out.  
  
"That's why I'm nervous."  
  
§ § §  
  
Katie led Zack and Freddy through the dorm hall back to her room. It was just as busy as it had been earlier, late arrivers or procrastinators just getting there things inside. One pair of girls were decorating there door with pink flower stickers. "Remind me not to make friends with them." Katie fake shuddered.  
  
"You won't need us. Every time you walk by that door should be reminder enough." Zack grimaced.  
  
"Very true." Katie stopped in front of her door, which was cracked open. "It appears the room mate is here. Are you ready?"  
  
"I think the question is if you are. Remember we don't have to live with this girl. We can just chose to date her."  
  
"Shut up Jones." Katie pushed the door open, revealing a girl sitting behind the computer. ( The desk was situated so the person could face the door.) She didn't say anything as she entered the room. Neither did Freddy or Zack.  
  
The girl quickly looked up from her computer. "Hi. I'm sorry I didn't notice you right away I was just reading something." Her jaw dropped in recognition, as did Katie's, Zack's and Freddy's. "Katie? Zack? Freddy? Is that you?"  
  
"Summer?" Zack was the quickest to recover. "What are you doing here? I thought you moved to California."  
  
"It's a long story that ends with college. I can't believe it's you guys. You're going to have to forgive me for not getting up to do the happy reunion hug or anything. It's a bit difficult for me."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Katie blinked.  
  
"Well, first of all, I have to get my chair unstuck." Summer, struggled for a second before the she slid back from the desk. "Second is I can't exactly stand, much less jump up and down, as is required in a happy reunion hug."  
  
As she moved to the front of the desk, Freddy spoke, stating the obvious. "Summer, you're in a wheelchair."  
  
That's the first chapter. How is it? Please let me know in your reviews. Another thing I have to know is pairing preference. Zack/Summer, or Freddy/Summer. Katie will most likely end up with the one Summer's not ending up with, if that makes any difference to your voting.  
  
Random Quote of the Day: "You freak you freakish person!" – S. Cropley 


	2. ch2

Disclaimer: School of Rock and it's characters do not belong to me.  
  
Author's notes: The poll answers in the reviews were very helpful, and kind of one sided. It was obvious what pairing I'd be writing. In this chapter, I'm not positive if some of the things I've said happened, actually could, but for all purposes of this story, they can.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Katie lay in her bed that night, unable to sleep. Summer had told her story. Apparently, Summer and her mom were going to the airport to come home, her dad was driving them, when a drunk driver ran a red light and collided into their car. It managed to cause a nine car pileup. Somehow, her seat belt snapped, and she was thrown halfway out her closed window, where she remained until the car blew up. At that point she was thrown to the hood of the ambulance. The point that managed to get Katie crying was when she learned Summer had been conscious, until the paramedics began working on her.  
  
It got worse when they learned she was one of three survivors, neither of the other two one of her parents. Summer had cried lightly at that point but, was hardly sobbing like Katie. Freddy had helped Katie, being closer to her than Zack. They learned Summer was paralyzed from the waist down. That she was now living in Maine with her aunt. And why she hadn't kept in touch. She had been worried what they would think.  
  
Zack took it upon himself to switch to a better topic, so he asked what had happened after that. Summer explained she had found a way to link herself with the past, even if she wouldn't want to risk talking to them. She learned to play guitar, and keyboard, and then took voice lessons.  
  
By the time they had finished talking about what had happened with Summer, it had been well around 11:00. Though they were at college, the group decided to get some sleep so they could get up early to register for classes tomorrow. Summer would wait to learn about their lives until after they registered.  
  
Katie couldn't believe it. Summer Hathaway in a wheelchair. The same Summer who's favorite past time in the third grade was showing off her gymnastics. That wasn't right. Summer wasn't supposed to lose her ability to do that. She wasn't supposed to lose her parents either. Then again the band wasn't supposed to break up and look what happened to that idea.  
  
Summer had mentioned something that her shrink had told her. Well, first she mentioned her aunt makes her see one, and then she mentioned what he said. It's OK to think about the past, but don't think about could haves or should haves. You can't change what happened then, but you can make what happens now. It made sense to Katie. Knowing it source wasn't as comforting as the words.  
  
"Katie, go to sleep."  
  
"Summer, what are you doing up?"  
  
"I told you guys, I'd probably have a nightmare. The question is what are you doing up? You aren't thinking about what happened to me are you?"  
  
"How did you know I was awake?"  
  
"No one moves that much when they're asleep. Now answer the question. Are you thinking about what happened to me?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Katie, I know it's going to take a bit to get used to, but you can't lose sleep over it." Summer chided. "If I still did that, I wouldn't be awake during the day would I?"  
  
"You are losing sleep over it. You said yourself you just woke up from a nightmare."  
  
"Yes, but if you were asleep, I would already be asleep again. Doesn't disturb much of the sleep pattern does it? Go to sleep Katie."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Sleep."  
  
§ § §  
  
Summer opened the door, at a knock the next morning. She smiled when she saw Zack, dressed in jeans and Ramones T-shirt, then backed up letting him in. "So, are you ready to pick your classes?"  
  
"You mean aside from the fact that I have no clue what I want to do with my life? Yeah, I'm stoked."  
  
Summer laughed. "You should go into writing, or an English department."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The lyrics to your songs are great. And last time I checked all of your writing pieces got As. You have a talent for writing. I suggest you use it."  
  
"Not a bad idea. What about you? What do you think you're going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe education."  
  
"No. Pathologist."  
  
"Cut open dead people. Why do you chose that for me?"  
  
"You're very smart, and you found dissecting the frog in sixth grade absolutely fascinating. So much so that you did Marta's too when she threw up and had to go home."  
  
"Wow I had forgotten about that. Not a bad idea. I say we go with these. We don't have to declare majors yet. If they totally suck we change." Zack nodded. "Where's Freddy?"  
  
"Asleep. I've been warned not to wake him up before 8:00 unless he ends up with classes at that point. I wanted to head out. Where's Katie?"  
  
"Shower. We can head out though."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. She just left and the administration wants me to get there as early as possible. They think I'm going to get trampled or something."  
  
"Good to know they have some faith in you isn't it." Summer laughed again. "So, let's go."  
  
"Sure, just let me leave Katie a note on the door."  
  
§ § § Summer and Zack left the coffee shop, laughing. They had their class schedules in one hand, coffees in the other. "I can't believe I missed that." Summer stopped laughing.  
  
"You would have loved it. Freddy would hate it even more. He would never hear the end of it."  
  
"I'm sure he still doesn't. If he still patronizes Katie like he used to."  
  
"It's worse now."  
  
"Then she's not about to let him live that down. So what do we do now? Judging by the lines that were forming Katie and Freddy won't be done for a while."  
  
Zack shrugged. "How about a walk around campus? We can find the buildings were our classes will be. It'll help if we don't get lost on the first day."  
  
"I like the way you think, Mr. Mooneyham."  
  
"I do have good ideas don't I, Ms. Hathaway?"  
  
Summer was laughing again. They started walking down a path that led away from their dorm building. "I don't think I've laughed this much in one day since Dewey's surprise party for you."  
  
"That was fun. Remember when Freddy started the food fight?"  
  
"How could I forget? He shoved Katie head first into the cake."  
  
"She was so furious with him. What did she throw back at him?"  
  
"Nothing. She dumped the punchbowl over his head."  
  
"And then we had war."  
  
"Makes you miss the good old days doesn't it?" Zack nodded. "So, tell me more about the Freddy boxers incident."  
  
§ § §  
  
"I can't believe they left me alone with you." Katie groaned looking at Freddy, who stood next to her in a line at the coffee shop.  
  
"You can ditch me now. We made it through registration." Freddy offered.  
  
"To do what? Listen to music in my room? No thanks. As much as I love alone time, that'll just get me thinking about Summer again."  
  
"What's to think about?"  
  
"The whole wheelchair thing. Remember?"  
  
"Yeah. It's not like she's turned into someone who's angry at the world for it or anything. She's still the same Summer. Well, actually, she's a lot cooler now."  
  
"But how can all of you be dealing with it like nothing's different? One of our friends is in a wheelchair. And it happened because of something tragic. Even she's fine with it and telling me to move on."  
  
"That's because it happened four years ago. She's had time to get over it, and a shrink to help with it too. If you're having more problems with it than her, Blacky, maybe you should talk to her."  
  
"Wow. You actually gave me good advice."  
  
"I know. I am good aren't I? Just call me the next Dr. Phil."  
  
"And then you go and say something like that." Katie rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I don't know why I'm friends with you Whacker."  
  
"Because I have such intelligence and great looks."  
  
"Oh please."  
  
"Come on Blacky. You know you want me."  
  
"About as much as I want a lobotomy."  
  
"Oh zing, I've been zapped." Freddy paused. "You really should lose that sarcasm. It makes you sound so bitter."  
  
"I am bitter. Why is this line so long?"  
  
"They heard you were coming and wanted to torture you. I'd say it's working."  
  
"I'd say you're about a step away from me shoving your drumsticks where you don't get any sun. Get it?"  
  
"Now, now, that's not very nice."  
  
"Cry about it."  
  
§ § §  
  
Summer handed Freddy and Katie a can of soda upon their entry into her dorm room. She had spent more time talking with Zack, reminiscing about their past adventures together while they walked, and then waiting for Katie and Freddy. "So what took you guys so long?"  
  
"Lines. There was nothing but lines anywhere we went." Katie groaned, grabbing a seat.  
  
"What type of courses did you end up with?" Zack asked.  
  
"I went with stuff for marine biology." Katie opened her soda.  
  
Freddy followed suit. "This stuff that has to do with the media. Like television production, stuff like that."  
  
"I didn't know you were interested in that stuff." Zack took a sip of his own soda.  
  
Freddy shrugged. "Its pretty cool. What about you two?"  
  
"Mostly stuff about writing." Zack volunteered.  
  
"I'm taking courses for pre-med, so I can be a pathologist."  
  
"You want to work on dead people for a living," Katie blinked.  
  
"Why not? The human body is fascinating." Summer smiled. "OK, so you were going to tell me about what's going on with your lives since I left."  
  
"Well, about six months after you were gone, the band broke up. It was Dewey's decision. People weren't devoted to the music as much and we weren't getting gigs." Zack began. "Which brought us to our new nicknames. Dewey's became a sore subject."  
  
"Wow." Summer sighed. "I knew the band had been drifting, but I didn't know it was that bad. What are these new nicknames?"  
  
"Whacker." Freddy raised his hand.  
  
"Blacky." Katie did the same.  
  
"Slick." Zack finished.  
  
Summer nodded. "They all half make fun of your personalities. Is that on purpose?"  
  
"Of course it is, Hot Wheels." Zack answered her question.  
  
Summer laughed. "Is that my new name?"  
  
Zack nodded. "If you like it."  
  
"I think I might have to paint some flames on this old chair. Just so it works out right." Summer only half-joked. "Want to help, Slick?"  
  
There's chapter two. Is everything at least half believable? Let me know what you think.  
  
Random quote of the day: "Information is not knowledge. Knowledge is not wisdom. Wisdom is not truth. Truth is not beauty. Beauty is not love. Love is not music. Music is the best." –Frank Zappa  
  
A thanks to those who reviewed  
  
Miss Mills  
  
wiseoldman  
  
Brooke  
  
Veggi-Babu-chan  
  
Tary Chang  
  
Nanners-77  
  
maroonedpirate11  
  
lotsofsmilez77  
  
mellowyellow36  
  
rockin awesome x  
  
firefairy6655  
  
Serena  
  
Nessa's Ruby Slippers  
  
chp  
  
ella  
  
Swimmerkitti  
  
Pannalid  
  
SiennaR79 


	3. ch3

Disclaimer: School of Rock and its characters do not belong to me.  
  
Author's notes: The reviews are wonderful thank you. Swimmerkitti has asked what Blacky and Slick essentially mean, and since I don't really plan on explaining it in the story, here you are. Blacky is do to the fact that Katie's favorite color is black and she's always wearing it. Slick is basically making fun of the fact that Zack isn't the smoothest person on the planet. And just in case you couldn't get Whacker, it's do to the fact that Freddy plays drums and he's a bit insane.  
  
Ch3  
  
Summer entered the student health center, and went to the front desk. "I'm Summer Hathaway. I have an appointment with Dr. Green."  
  
"Right down the left hall dear." The receptionist pointed.  
  
Summer nodded and began to make her way down the hall, thinking about what Dr. Green would be like. Most likely he would want to do some sort of exercise, then ask her how she's been since her last visit. She knew from experience.  
  
She had come from the her first class, and elective she had taken, creative writing. Zack had been with her, and had offered to walk her to the health center, but she had declined, having been caught in a whirlwind of her old friends the past three days. Looking back, it hadn't been that bad, but she hadn't ever planned on running into them period, let alone be living with them. Things got twisted very quickly.  
  
Summer found herself in another reception area, that was white and empty aside from the receptionist. "I'm Summer Hathaway--."  
  
"Oh yes, Dr. Green is expecting you." The receptionist cut her off, in an eager tone. "Right through that green door.  
  
"Thanks." Summer went to the door, already open, and went in.  
  
"Summer, welcome." Dr. Green smiled. "Come in and make yourself comfortable." Summer complied, directing herself to a place in front of Dr. Green's desk, looking the doctor over. He had dirty blond hair, but was balding. "I've listened to some of the sessions that you had with your previous Dr., Dr. Phillips. Though I've become more familiar with your case, I'd like to do a word association exercise to help me really get to know you. Afterwards, I'm going to ask you about some of your answers, and then we'll talk about how things have been since you're last visit." Summer nodded, inwardly rolling her eyes. "I'm going to say a word, and I want you to tell me the first thing that comes to your mind." He paused. "Sun."  
  
"Sunglasses."  
  
"Moon."  
  
"1969."  
  
"Car."  
  
"Tar."  
  
"Alcohol."  
  
"Poison."  
  
"Music."  
  
"School of Rock."  
  
"Wheelchair."  
  
"Hot Wheels."  
  
"Guitar."  
  
"Zack."  
  
"Cake."  
  
"Food fight."  
  
"Surprise."  
  
"Birthday."  
  
"Friend."  
  
"Zack."  
  
"Accident."  
  
"Pain."  
  
"Stars."  
  
"Chart."  
  
"Write."  
  
"Zack."  
  
"That's enough of that." Dr. Green looked down at his notes. "You said School of Rock. Is that a band?"  
  
"It's the band I was a member of until after eighth grade. I was band manager."  
  
"Were you successful? Did you get a record deal, or make a lot of money?"  
  
"No, but that's not true success when it comes to rock music. True success is playing a great show, and we did that." Summer explained.  
  
"That's a good attitude." Dr. Green made a note. "Now you also mentioned the name Zack three times. What's your connection to him?"  
  
"I've known Zack since I was a baby. We've always been relatively good friends."  
  
"Three times is a lot for just a friend."  
  
Summer's tone got defensive. "He's a good friend Dr. Green. Like I said, we've been friends for 18 years. He's bound to show up more than once in a word association exercise."  
  
"But you didn't mention any other friends. Surely you do have others."  
  
"You didn't mention anything that brought them to be the first thing on my mind. I'm sure if you had kept going, you would have heard many other names."  
  
"Yes, I suppose I would have." Dr. Green nodded. "Tell me though, would I also hear Zack many more times?"  
  
§ § §  
  
Katie looked down at the textbook, reading the introductory pages, as was instructed by her professor. Freddy and Zack had joined her, Zack working on a writing assignment, and Freddy, his professor having not assigned anything, read a magazine. Katie rubbed her temples, and looked out the window. "I can't concentrate."  
  
Freddy looked up. "Why not? It's raining. You hate the rain. And it's as quiet as a funeral home in here."  
  
Katie glared. "This introduction is filled with big words that have no purpose, just so the author could show off his knowledge. It makes it so much harder to just get the information, because you have interpret every sentence."  
  
"Maybe it gets better after the intro , Blacky." Zack offered. "At least you're not in creative writing. Our assignment is just plain stupid."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Write a letter to your parents as if you were a 13 year old at summer camp."  
  
"What's the point of that?" Freddy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"To widen our horizons on what we can write, and to see what level everyone's at."  
  
"Talk to Hot Wheels." Katie suggested. "She's in your class isn't she?" Zack nodded. "Speaking of Summer, where is she?"  
  
"I'm here." A dripping Summer entered the dorm room. "Sorry. My appointment went longer than expected."  
  
"How's the weather out there?" Zack joked at her appearance.  
  
"Oh it's peachy. If it would just start thundering, it would be the mood Dr. Green has put me in."  
  
Freddy went back to his magazine. "Someone's not a happy camper."  
  
"I'm never happy after visiting the shrink. You wouldn't be either."  
  
"Maybe you should just take your mind off of it." Katie looked from Summer to Summer's computer. "From what I hear, you've got a creative writing assignment."  
  
"That? I only half paid attention in class. I'm almost done." Summer shrugged.  
  
The three shook off the fact that that type of behavior wasn't like Summer, and Zack spoke. "Really? Because I'm having the hardest time with it. What did you do?"  
  
"Well, Professor Milford never set any specific guidelines about our character aside from the fact that it had to be a thirteen year old at summer camp. I took that to my advantage, and made the character of above average intelligence and be at a very different camp. Here." Summer reached behind her chair, to a backpack and pulled out a note book.  
  
"Dear Mom and Dad." Zack read aloud. "Camp has a very home-like atmosphere. I've been given my own cage right in the middle of the mess hall for me to spend my days and nights in. Isn't that the cats pajamas?" Zack paused. "You have one messed up character."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I hadn't thought of the project this way."  
  
"Well, it's called creative writing for a reason, Slick. Use that creativity of your for something."  
  
Freddy again looked back up. "Summer, this may be a bit of weird question, but are you sure you didn't gain any sort of mental disorder while you were gone?"  
  
"Why do you think I'm seeing a shrink?"  
  
Katie faced Freddy. "Stupid question Whacker."  
  
"But I thought your aunt makes you see him." Zack pointed out.  
  
"I have to be a bit nuts. Otherwise they would have stopped counseling a long time ago."  
  
"Point taken. Though you can't be worse than Freddy." Katie nodded.  
  
"I'll have you know, no one has ever even made me go the guidance counselor." Freddy protested, closing his magazine.  
  
"Katie be Freddy for a sec." Zack ordered. "Freddy what do you like to do?"  
  
Katie shrugged, mocking. "I don't know...burn stuff."  
  
"That was me being a 10 year old boy. And how is it that you remember that, but you don't remember telling me that you'd go out on a date with me if we lost the eighth grade battle of the bands?"  
  
"Because I never said that." Katie rolled her eyes. "It's hard to remember fictional events."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Freddy exclaimed. "It's not fictional. We were talking after practice. Summer and Dewey had said we had an 95% chance of winning. I was asking you to go to the movies, and you said, you would if we lost Battle of the Bands."  
  
"I never said that." Summer shook her head. "And Dewey wouldn't have figured out a percentage like that."  
  
"Come on. Can't anyone throw me a bone here?" Freddy looked pleadingly at Zack.  
  
"I've told you before man. I wasn't there." Zack put his hands up. "And even if I was, I do not get involved with stuff between you and Blacky. That just gets me in trouble with one of you. I prefer to be neutral."  
  
Freddy mock-glared. "I'll remember that, next time your in hot water with someone."  
  
Summer smiled sweetly. "Now, I know I wasn't there, and I'm pretty sure I didn't say that, but if you're that anxious to go out on a date with Katie, I'm sure if you just ask she might be a bit more willing than you referring to some deal you claim you made in the eighth grade."  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
There's chapter three. Quick feedback question. How did you like the scene with Dr. Green? Do you want to see more of him or less?  
  
Random Quote of the Day: "Hey everybody, how about a song?" –Employees at Cold Stone Creamery  
  
A thanks to reviewers.  
  
Harry Potter's Crazed Stalker  
  
Pannalid  
  
maigain  
  
Nanners-77  
  
Swimmerkitti 


	4. ch4

Disclaimer: School of Rock and its characters do not belong to me.  
  
Author's notes: Thank you for your reviews and feedback. I do not own Aerosmith or their song Walk This Way, both of which are mentioned in this chapter. The school mentioned, Bowdoin college, is an actual school in Maine, and they aren't a party school any more. They have reformed. At one point though, two frat houses went through 64 kegs in one weekend. You can do the math. Also, for the purposes of this story, legal adult age is 21. But people can still vote at 18. The only reason this was created is so Summer can still be forced to go to a shrink, even if she is 18.  
  
Ch4  
  
Katie looked at Summer, who was bobbing her head to the music on her computer. She was starting to wonder about her friend, who had never been as laid back as she was now before she moved. Summer hadn't been one to talk or hang out a lot alone with Zack or Freddy. Now it seemed she wasn't doing anything without Zack, and Freddy was becoming more of a friend than someone who she had previously just greeted because he was a friend of Katie's or in the band.  
  
Her clothing choice had also changed. Instead of her conservative, preppy clothes, she now wore mostly band tees and jeans. Katie also found Summer now had a large collection of Converse. Summer was a changed girl, and Katie could tell. Summer's next statement emphasized that point.  
  
Summer removed her headphones. "Hey Blacky, do you like Freddy?"  
  
"Well that was forward." Katie put down her book. "And yeah I like him. He's my friend."  
  
"That's not what I meant." Summer turned to face Katie more directly. "And you know it. I meant do you like him, as in would you date him?"  
  
"Why are you asking?"  
  
"I talked to him. We had lunch together."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Just answer the question Katie. Would you date Freddy?"  
  
"Are you kidding? He's annoying and immature."  
  
Summer raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you friends with him? Because if someone is that annoying, I know I don't make it a point of my day to see them, something you do with Freddy."  
  
"What did he tell you? Does he like me or something? Summer, if he likes me, you have obligation as my best friend to tell me."  
  
"I also made a promise with Freddy. I don't break promises, Blacky. You know that."  
  
Katie seemed to think for a moment. "He does like me doesn't he?"  
  
"Like I said, I can't say anything." Summer smirked.  
  
"This is beyond disgusting. I've known him since, forever." Katie groaned. "Even if I did like him like that, I couldn't date him."  
  
"It sounds to me like you're in denial."  
  
"Whatever. What about you? You sure spend a lot of time with Zack."  
  
"We have a class together. And he's always been a good friend. Your point?"  
  
"Would you date him?"  
  
"I don't know. Dating has never been the first thing on my mind. I guess if he asked me I'd say yes. Why do you ask? Payback for asking about Freddy or something?"  
  
"Of course not." Katie said sarcastically. "I was just thinking we haven't had a good girl talk in about four years. And since you opened up the topic..."  
  
"Sure." Summer nodded. "So, did you have any good boyfriends while I was gone?"  
  
§ § §  
  
Zack was strumming on his guitar in his dorm room. He had been hit by inspiration for a song, and though he really didn't have a band to play it with, was working on it anyway. Every once in a while, he would jot down notes in one of his notebooks, this particular one filled with songs he had written, most of which had never been performed.  
  
Freddy sat across the room finishing his first assignment of the year. He was working on the last sentence when he heard Zack's playing, and he looked up. "Dude, what is that?"  
  
Zack shrugged. "I don't know. It just came to me. Why?"  
  
"Its good. I know you're not done, but it's good. Has an Aerosmith vibe to it."  
  
"Thanks. If we just had the band to play it with..."  
  
"We'll get there eventually man. Someone here has to know real rock and how to play."  
  
"You seem overly optimistic. Did you get some crack?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what's up?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Something has to be up if you're in that good of a mood."  
  
"I can't just be happy for no reason?"  
  
"Freddy, I've known you since kindergarten. You don't get happy for no reason. So spill. What has put you in a scarily optimistic mood?"  
  
"Summer's talking to Katie for me."  
  
"We're back in elementary school I see. Why didn't you just have me pass her a note in study hall? It might have been easier. Will you go out with Freddy? Check yes or no." Zack laughed  
  
"Shut up Slick."  
  
"I'm sorry. But you're 18 years old. Don't you think you might be able to ask her out on your own now?"  
  
"I should be, but I can't. Every time I try I say something stupid, and she just laughs."  
  
Zack nodded. "What is it about her that you like so much?"  
  
"Are you kidding? Everything. She's gorgeous, especially when she smiles. And she's not like other girls. She doesn't need someone to save her, or cling on her every waking second. She's practically perfect."  
  
"And have you told her this? Because until you do, I doubt she's going to think of you as anything else but her goofy friend."  
  
"You sure now how to build a guy's confidence."  
  
"It's just the truth Whacker."  
  
"And it's not like you have room to talk. I don't see you asking Summer out."  
  
"That's because all she is is a friend."  
  
"Yeah. The way you look at her is really how you look at me or Katie." Freddy nodded sarcastically. "And if you don't think I, the King of Dirty Minds, can't figure out the innuendo behind her nickname, you have another thing coming."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Hot Wheels? Do you honestly think I can't figure that one out? Even if you don't realize it, you subconsciously are totally digging Summer Hathaway."  
  
§ § §  
  
Summer picked up her cell phone the second she heard a few opening notes to Walk This Way. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Summer."  
  
"Aunt Beth." Summer slumped down into her seat, motioning for Katie to hold on for sec. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. The house seems so empty without you. It's so quiet."  
  
"All of my music is still on the computer if you ever feel the need to make it sound like I'm still there."  
  
"I don't think that will be necessary. But I wish you had chosen Bowdoin. It is so much closer to home."  
  
Summer rolled her eyes. "I told you. That place was a party school. I didn't want to spend at another four years of my life trying to learn at a party school. I went through that at high school."  
  
"I would just prefer you being closer to home. That way if you want to come home--."  
  
"Aunt Beth, I'm not coming home until break. Despite what you want to believe, I'm not helpless just because I'm in the wheelchair. I don't need you every second of the day."  
  
"You say that now." Summer rolled her eyes. "How is school so far?"  
  
"It's good. The classes are fun, and I ran into some old friends from Horace Green. One of them is my room mate."  
  
"That's nice dear." Beth was dismissive.  
  
"See? I'm doing fine, not withering away."  
  
"And how was your first visit with Dr. Green?"  
  
"He's a crackpot."  
  
"Summer! Dr. Green came highly recommended. He is one of the top in his field."  
  
"If he's so great why can't he see that I'm not insane? I've gotten over the stupid accident. I'm not depressed. Why do you insist on making me go see these guys?"  
  
"I'm just trying to do what's best for you Summer."  
  
Summer didn't respond for a moment. "I have to finish some homework. I'll talk to you later." She hung up without waiting for a response.  
  
"So...that was your aunt?" Katie asked as Summer put the phone on her desk.  
  
"Yeah. She thinks I'm gonna die being away from home."  
  
"Seems to be a common trait among most adults. My mom was crying when I told her the college I chose was out of state. What was the other school you were talking about? The party school."  
  
"Bowdoin. It's a good school, has some good academics. I was thinking about going there until I took a walk around campus and a guy ran by me chugging beer and shouting college at the top of his lungs. Doesn't leave that much of a good impression."  
  
Katie laughed. "Any other fun details?"  
  
"No, but that was bad enough."  
  
"I would think so."  
  
"Now where was I before the phone rang?"  
  
"You were going to show me something you have on your computer."  
  
"Oh yeah." Summer nodded and went to her computer, opening iTunes. A few clicks later and a opening lick began playing in the room.  
  
"Oh. My. God. You have this on your computer? Summer I thought the band threw the demo out."  
  
"Not before I burned it onto a CD." Summer smiled. "I happened to like this song a lot."  
  
"But why didn't you keep the version where Dewey sang it?"  
  
"Because Zack put a better twist on it. It was his song."  
  
"I still can't believe you kept our only recorded song."  
  
"School of Rock is a classic, Blacky. I couldn't just let it get thrown out."  
  
"Yes you could of. Man when Zack and Freddy hear about this..." Katie trailed off as Summer opened up the Internet and began logging into her e-mail.  
  
"They'll like it. They didn't want the demo thrown out in the first place. And even if the band is a sore subject the song still..." Summer trailed off.  
  
"The song still what?"  
  
"Listen to this." Summer began reading an e-mail aloud. "Hey Tink, you won't believe how long it took me to get your e-mail address. I finally got it off of a yahoo directory, so if this isn't actually Tinkerbell, sorry and you can delete this message now. If you haven't guessed by the e-mail address, it's the Dew-man."  
  
That's all for now.  
  
Random Quote of the Day: "I love Mickey Mouse more than any woman I've ever known." –Walt Disney  
  
A thank you to reviewers  
  
! aka kittygalmeow aka ella  
  
Swimmerkitti  
  
wiseoldman  
  
mellowyellow36  
  
Pannalid  
  
Nanners-77  
  
Banana4422  
  
bLuEhEaVeN79  
  
rockin awesome x 


	5. ch5

Disclaimer: School of Rock and its characters do not belong to me.  
  
Author's notes: The reviews are great. Thanks.  
  
Ch5  
  
Katie's jaw dropped in shock as Summer continued reading. "I know you haven't heard from me in four years, but I figure you've heard the story from the rest of the band. I was a loser and gave up. I lost touch with everyone and I've got no one to blame but me. However, my fiancee, thinks now would be a good time to have some catch up. Yes I have a fiancee. You might know her. Rosalie Mullins. Your old principle.  
  
"We're living together now. Anyway, coming up on Spring Break, she has a principal's convention to go to. I went this year and it was as boring as hell. She thinks it would be a good idea if I tried to have a reunion and make up with the band. I went to you first because I figured you'd be willing to speak to me, and you probably have all the addresses for the rest of the band.  
  
"If your willing to help, just let me know, and start talking to the rest of the band. If you do, tell them this for me. I know I screwed up. I should have stuck it, but instead I listened to my own speech and just gave up. It wasn't fair to those who did want to rock, even if it was only in my apartment, and I'm sorry. Thanks for the help Tink."  
  
Katie looked ready to spit nails. "I cannot believe he has the audacity to think we'd want to do that! He stabbed us in the back! He just expects us to go and see him like nothing happened."  
  
"He wants to fix things, Katie."  
  
"If he had just stuck it to the man, there wouldn't be anything to fix."  
  
"I know you're mad at him. I wasn't there, and I'm a bit mad. But there comes a point when you have to move on. If I hadn't shown up in court to hear the guy who started the accident apologize, he would never have gotten life in prison. When the jury saw me, they made their decision. Sometimes things turn out for the better when you listen to what someone has to say."  
  
"Somehow, I just don't see that happening in this situation."  
  
Summer pressed print. "I'm going to go and see what Zack and Freddy think. You're welcome to stay here and sulk, or come."  
  
"I think I'll stay. I don't need to hear that letter again. Let me know what they think about it."  
  
"I will." Summer grabbed the paper. "I'll see you later."  
  
§ § §  
  
Zack continued playing ignoring the buzzing that announced someone was outside of the room. Freddy looked up from the computer. "Oh, don't worry I'll get it." He said, standing and walking to the door. "Hey Hot Wheels." He backed up so Summer could enter then closed the door. "What brings you here this evening? Did you talk to Katie?"  
  
"Yeah. But that's not why I'm here. I got an e-mail from Dewey." Summer unfolded the e-mail.  
  
Zack abruptly stopped playing. "What? What did he want?"  
  
"This is what it says." Summer read the e-mail, and the two boys listened until she was done.  
  
"Woah." Freddy sat down. "I don't get it. Why?"  
  
"I think he's always felt bad. Maybe Ms. Mullins just convinced him that it was time to face his past." Zack put his guitar down.  
  
"Maybe." Freddy shrugged. "Does Katie know?"  
  
Summer nodded. "She is beyond pissed. I don't think she would talk to Dewey if he was the last person on the planet."  
  
"Sounds like Katie." Freddy grabbed the e-mail from Summer. "What do you think of all this? Are you gonna do it?"  
  
Summer sighed. "I don't know. I know he wants to apologize, but I also know he betrayed the band. And while I want to hear what he has to say, I don't want to go alone. I don't even know if I'm ready to face any of them period."  
  
Zack put his head in his hands. "I'd go. Yeah, I'm mad, but unless they do something really bad, everyone deserves a second chance."  
  
"So would I." Freddy agreed.  
  
"I guess then the next question is who has who's e-mail? I didn't keep in touch."  
  
"I have Lawrence and Tomika." Zack volunteered.  
  
"Marta." Was the only name Freddy could offer.  
  
"One of them must have Alicia." Summer decided. "So that's it. We're going to have a reunion."  
  
Zack lifted his head. "If we can convince anyone."  
  
§ § §  
  
Summer walked with Zack to the coffee shop two days after the e-mail had been received. Katie was still angry at their decision, but if they didn't mention it, she was still a friend around them. "So, Freddy really likes Katie."  
  
Zack rolled his eyes. "It's all he's been talking about. Can you please just tell him what she said so he'll shut up about her? It's so hard to fall asleep when all you hear is, Katie this and Katie that."  
  
"I'm trying to get her to realize that he's more than a goofball." Summer replied. "Once she does that, I'll tell him, and he'll shut up so you're not sleep deprived."  
  
"When will that be?"  
  
"If you factor in Katie's stubbornness, about two years. That is unless they somehow get a push in the right direction."  
  
"How do you suggest we do that?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet. But Katie keeps an Internet journal, and she's not that careful about leaving her password around. At two, she has an hour and a half class during which time I have nothing. If she has something in that journal, I can find it."  
  
"Is Summer Hathaway, the girl who once nearly fainted when it was suggested she just go take a ruler out of a teachers desk, suggesting she snoop in someone else's journal?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you sure, because if Katie finds out..."  
  
"If I do it right, she won't."  
  
"In that case, snoop on."  
  
"I will."  
  
After a moment of silence Zack spoke. "Maybe, after you finish your snooping, we could check out that pizza place."  
  
"Why Zack, are you asking me on a date?"  
  
"That depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"What would you say if I was?"  
  
"I'd say yes. But if you're not going to own up to it..."  
  
"So, I'll meet you at your room, at 4:00?"  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
§ § §  
  
Katie let Freddy into her room around 4:30. "What do you want, Jones?" She asked in a jokingly serious mood.  
  
"Zack ditched me to go out with Summer. I'm bored."  
  
"And I'm your fall back plan? Don't you have homework?"  
  
"No. Even if I did, I'd be doing it here, and your presence would be distracting me."  
  
"I don't know whether to thank you or barf."  
  
"You could always thank me with a kiss."  
  
"Whacker, if I've told you once, I've told you a million times. Just because half the female populous of anywhere you go happens to think you are the reason God created reproductive organs, does not mean I do."  
  
"And if I've told you once, I've told you a million times, you want this bod just as much as the next girl. You're just scared to admit it."  
  
"The only thing that scares me about you is that it's guys like you that end up running the country."  
  
Freddy grinned. "It's a thing of beauty isn't it?"  
  
Katie took her seat at her computer. "Let's play a game. I'm going to say a rhyme, and we're both going to do what the rhyme says. Get it?" Freddy nodded. "Quakers meeting has begun. No more laughing, no more fun. If you show your teeth or tongue, you will pay a forfeit."  
  
"I walked right into that didn't I?"  
  
"Obviously, we have missed the point of Quakers meeting." Katie groaned. "What'll it take to get you to shut up? I was working on homework."  
  
"You could've just said that. I would've shut up." Freddy sat down and pulled his drumsticks out as Katie looked back at her work. He began drumming on Summer's desk.  
  
After a moment Katie looked up. "See, you may have shut up, but there's still noise in the room. Who can explain that?"  
  
"You want me to stop don't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That might just cost you."  
  
"What do you want Jones?"  
  
"A kiss."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Just one."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine. One date. No kiss required. One trip to the movies on Saturday."  
  
"If I have to."  
  
"You aren't going to regret this." Freddy punched the air with excitement.  
  
"Somehow I doubt that."  
  
That's chapter five.  
  
Random Quote of the Day:  
  
Buck: You know Polly, I really mean it. Gee, you're swell.  
  
Polly: I think you're swell too, Buck.  
  
Buck: But you're really swell, Polly.  
  
Polly: You're really swell too, Buck.  
  
Buck: No I mean it. You're really, really swell, Polly.  
  
OK, so that was really a script excerpt from Flapper. That's a play I'm in. And lucky me, I'm Polly.  
  
A thanks to my reviewers.  
  
Harry Potter's Crazed Stalker  
  
Pannalid  
  
Nanners-77  
  
!  
  
Swimmerkitti  
  
manic-panic626 


	6. ch6

Disclaimer: School of Rock and its characters do not belong to me.  
  
Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews. The first part of this chapter is from a request made by !. I didn't actually intend to put the date, just a explanation of how it went.  
  
Ch6  
  
Summer sat in the waiting room of Dr. Green's office midday on Saturday, her mind not on the upcoming appointment. She found herself thinking yet again, about Thursday's escapade at the pizza place. It had been a common thought in her mind since the date, something she saw, or something someone did reminding her of one part of it.  
  
Flashback  
  
Zack opened the back of his van and pulled Summer's wheelchair out before going to her door and opening it. She soon found herself in his arms, and then back in the chair. Summer didn't say anything yet. She reached to close the door a second before he did, their hands meeting for a brief moment.  
  
Summer had chosen to wear her torn in the knee jeans, and a black tank that held the Bon Jovi heart and dagger. Bon Jovi she knew was a common favorite band between her and Zack, a partial reason she chose the shirt. Zack had commented on it earlier, remarking that he had a shirt like it, and that it was definitely better on her. She had responded saying she might just have to take it then.  
  
They had already had pizza, not once mentioning what Summer had found snooping, and now had decided to go to the park like area on campus, simply to talk before retreating to their dorm rooms for the night. Summer began down one path, Zack following her. "So, you're leading the way?" He asked.  
  
"You picked the pizza place, I pick the park place." Summer announced. "It's only fair."  
  
"I guess. Lead the way Hot Wheels." Summer smiled as she continued, getting Zack to laugh when she popped a wheelie under the street lamp. "When'd you learn that trick?"  
  
Summer shrugged. "Just picked it up somewhere I guess. It's really easy, but it freaks the crap out of my aunt."  
  
Zack nodded. "Always a plus. I did that to my dad. I put on a clip on earring when I was joking with Katie and Freddy. Dad saw and he nearly had a heart attack."  
  
"Glad it was only a clip on. Somehow I just can't see you with a piercing."  
  
"Me either." The two walked in silence for a moment before Summer abruptly stopped. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. I just thought this would be a good place to stop."  
  
There was only a dim lighting from the street lamps that were feet away on either side, but Zack could make out the smile on her face and see the twinkle in her eye. "What are you so happy about?"  
  
"I don't know. Everything right now seems right." She paused. "You know, you're one of the first people in a long time to see me as a person."  
  
"What do you mean?" Zack asked before glancing at the sky.  
  
"A lot of people think I'm the chair and that's what they look at and treat me as. You, however, have looked me in the eye, aside from the first maybe two minutes you saw me. It's simple, but it's one thing that makes me feel a lot better about being in the chair. Thanks."  
  
Zack was quiet, upon learning what his simple action, that he hadn't thought about, had done for Summer. "I hadn't really thought about it. I just figured, you're still human, one that I like at that, so I'll treat you like it. But, you're welcome."  
  
There was another lull in conversation, in which both Summer and Zack smiled. Their smiles slowly grew bigger over time as they thought to themselves. After another moment it began to rain heavily, and Summer began laughing. "What's so funny?" Zack knelt down, trying to be serious though he too was starting to laugh.  
  
Summer shook her head. "I have absolutely no idea." The laughter slowed down, but the grins remained.  
  
"You're beautiful when you laugh, you know." Zack moved a strand of wet hair from her face.  
  
"Thanks. You're not so bad looking yourself."  
  
"Thanks." Zack blushed. "We should, uh, probably be heading back."  
  
"Yeah." Summer nodded. "But before we do, do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure. What is it?"  
  
"Kiss me." And he did.  
  
end flashback  
  
"Summer, come on in." Dr. Green interrupted Summer's thoughts leading Summer into his office. "How have you been since our last visit?"  
  
Summer sighed happily. "Great."  
  
"You sound happy. Did something happen?"  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary. I went out on date."  
  
"A date. It went well I assume."  
  
"Yeah. It went very well."  
  
"May I inquire on the gentleman's name?"  
  
"Dr. Green, I hardly think his name will help you diagnose whatever mental illness I supposedly have. Perhaps, you should stick to my feelings about the wheelchair."  
  
"Interesting." Dr. Green muttered. "I would like to try some more word association if you don't mind."  
  
"I do." Summer replied. "But seeing as I don't have a choice in the matter..."  
  
"Aunt."  
  
"Over protective."  
  
"Dog."  
  
"Lost in San Francisco."  
  
"Computer."  
  
"E-mail."  
  
"E-mail."  
  
"Reunion."  
  
"Music."  
  
"Life."  
  
"Door."  
  
"Closed."  
  
"Window."  
  
"Breeze."  
  
"Van."  
  
"Zack."  
  
"Pizza."  
  
"Zack."  
  
"Rain."  
  
"Kiss."  
  
"Thunder."  
  
"Drums."  
  
"Thank you. Now, you mentioned this Zack two more times. And again, no other names. Why is that, Summer?"  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be telling me that?"  
  
"I'm not physic Summer. Do explain to me why you think about Zack so much."  
  
"Well, I'd say it's either because I have some sort of unresolved issue with him, or that I'm subconsciously in love with him. Or now that I think about it, both."  
  
"That's a very good diagnosis. Have you ever considered going into psychology?"  
  
"As a matter of a fact, no."  
  
"You should."  
  
"If I did would it get you to stop playing word games and start telling my aunt that I'm a perfectly sane person and coming here serves absolutely no purpose?"  
  
"Sorry. No."  
  
§ § §  
  
Summer entered the dorm room she shared with Katie. It looked like a hurricane had hit. Clothes were strewn about in every which way, and Katie stood in the middle of it. "How is it, that in an entire closet, and dresser full of clothes, I have nothing to wear?!" Katie asked nobody, in a rather irritated tone.  
  
"Wear for what?" Summer asked, carefully wheeling around the clothes.  
  
"My date with Freddy. We're going to the movies."  
  
"I thought you didn't care. I believe your exact words the night you made it were, 'I could care less how I look or how I act. The fact that I agreed to this disgusts me.'" Summer went to her closet.  
  
"I lied. OK? Are you happy? I lied. I do want to be perfect and now I'm freaking out because I have nothing to wear."  
  
"Do you still wear the same size as me?"  
  
"It looks like it."  
  
"Try this." Summer tossed a shirt over. "With your jean skirt."  
  
Katie unfolded the faded red shirt. "It says Wonder Woman on the chest."  
  
"Freddy will remember it."  
  
"He'll also be staring at my chest all night."  
  
"Only the first time he reads it, and he will pretend that he's a very slow reader, but I'll give him a quick warning like a good protective roommate if you want."  
  
"I want a different shirt."  
  
"Fine. If you don't want Freddy calling you his Wonder Woman..."  
  
"Do you really think he'd do that?"  
  
"Trust me. If this date goes well, and it will, he will be thinking about you for the rest of his natural life. Now, put it on."  
  
"Fine. Now one quick question. Where is my jean skirt?"  
  
"I'll find it. You put the shirt on."  
  
"OK, got it."  
  
Katie began changing, while Summer began looking around the room. When the phone began ringing Summer picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey." It was Zack. "Freddy wants to know if he can come by and pick her up now. Why he can't ask himself I'll never know."  
  
"Tell him in 20 minutes he can come down. Katie was in the middle of a crisis when I got back from my appointment."  
  
"OK, call me when they're gone and I'll be down."  
  
"Will do. Talk to you later Zack." Summer hung up. "OK Katie, time to shift into high gear, we have twenty minutes."  
  
Katie began frantically brushing her hair.  
  
That's chapter six. Next chapter of course will hold Freddy and Katie's date. A quick question, after the date, I have one more event I want to happen at the school. After that happens, should I go through the school year, or skip to spring break? Let me know.  
  
Random Quote of the Day : "You are filled with hilarosity." –J. Bessey.  
  
Thanks to Reviewers  
  
crazyknarf  
  
Banana4422  
  
Pannalid  
  
firefairy6655  
  
bLuEhEaVeN79  
  
rockin awesome x  
  
Laa Loo  
  
Corita-Duval  
  
Sandy-Pandy  
  
! 


	7. ch7

Disclaimer: School of Rock and it's characters do not belong to me. Neither do any pop culture references I might choose to include.  
  
Author's notes: Again, I must thank everyone for their reviews and the help they provide with my questions. I have decided that, I will include chapters for same major events, and then just skip over everything else, providing explanations within chapters. This chapter will contain some references to Wonder Woman. Just in case anyone has been living under a rock and has no clue about Wonder Woman and her toys, she has a tool, called the Lasso of Truth. If anyone is caught in it, they can't lie. Hence the name. Freddy's described outfit, is basically what Kevin Clark wore to the Toronto Film Festival if anybody's wondering. It looked good on him.  
  
Ch7  
  
Katie waited impatiently for Freddy to show up at the dorm room. She had finished getting ready in record time, with Summer's help. "Where is he? What if he backs out? Summer, if he backs out I'll kill him."  
  
Summer laughed. "Katie, I haven't had as much dating experience as most, but in my experience, the person who set the date, is rarely the one who does the backing out. He'll be down in a minute."  
  
"But what if he isn't?" Katie ran a hand through the hair she had left down.  
  
"Zack's not going to let him back out on you. He's under strict orders to make sure Freddy comes down here and picks you up. And he will, because not only is he your friend, but we're going out too, and if Freddy doesn't take you, we're going to have to spend our night taking care of the mess Freddy will have made." Summer explained. "Now relax, and have a seat. You don't want him actually thinking you were worried. That would throw away your tough as nails exterior and what good would that do you with our little Whacker?"  
  
Katie sat in her seat, sighing. "You're right. Freddy will be down any minute, and when he gets here, I have to let off the same impression I had when he asked me out." She paused. "But he's just so cute."  
  
Summer groaned. "Act however you want. Obviously you're too insane to do anything else." When the door buzzed Katie jumped up. "Let me get it. Sit back down." Summer opened the door, to see Freddy, holding a single columbine. "I see you clean up nice Freddy."  
  
"Thanks Summer. Is Katie ready?" Freddy tried to peer into the room, which Summer successfully blocked.  
  
"She will be in just a minute, but it's time for you and me to have a talk."  
  
Freddy rolled his eyes. "If this is about treating Katie with respect, Zack already gave me that one."  
  
Summer smirked. "Nope. This one's about the birds and the bees."  
  
"Summer! I would not do that on a first date." Freddy protested.  
  
Summer gave him a pointed to look. "It was a joke. I just want you to remember not to be stupid. I know and you know, that underneath that goofball exterior, is a very cool, sweet guy, and it would be best if you showed Katie that tonight."  
  
"Don't worry, I have everything all planned out."  
  
"Good." Summer looked back into the room. "Katie, your loverboy is here."  
  
"Isn't being obnoxious his job?" Katie walked up.  
  
"I'm taking over for the night. Now, you kids have fun and remember, commit no sins of the flesh without locking the door. It would be a very embarrassing situation for you." Summer closed the door, shoving them out.  
  
"What's gotten into her?" Freddy asked, before giving Katie a once over.  
  
Katie shrugged, doing the same to Freddy, who wore a black tee, underneath a black short sleeved shirt, that was unbuttoned, with khakis.  
  
"This is for you." Freddy handed her the columbine.  
  
"This is my favorite flower. Thanks." Katie smiled.  
  
Freddy smiled back. "I thought it was unique and beautiful. Like you." The two began walking. "So, Wonder Woman. Does that mean you'll be using your lasso of truth on me?"  
  
"That all depends on if you behave."  
  
Freddy held the building's door open for her. "So what movie do you want to see?"  
  
"I don't know...to tell you the truth, nothing out right now seems that entertaining."  
  
"I figured you might say that. I did some research. There's a theater just outside of campus that shows older movies."  
  
"What do they happen to be showing right now?"  
  
"Reality Bites, Dazed and Confused, The Breakfast Club, like every other Brat Pack movie..." Freddy trailed off.  
  
"How about Reality Bites?" Katie suggested.  
  
"Its a great movie." Freddy opened the passenger door of Zack's van, which he was borrowing, for Katie.  
  
"You are being quite the gentleman tonight Freddy."  
  
"Only to match you being the perfect lady."  
  
Katie, though she didn't say anything, was deeply impressed by Freddy. He was taking the date seriously, and doing everything right. Freddy, though he didn't say anything, was nervous, hoping for a good reaction from Katie, He had been doing everything like Zack and Summer had instructed, what Katie liked. So far things had gone well. Only the rest of the night to go.  
  
§ § §  
  
"I don't think I'll ever get tired of that movie." Katie smiled as they exited the theater. Freddy had his arm around her shoulder, and she couldn't say she was thinking of complaining.  
  
"It's a classic." Freddy agreed. "Thanks for agreeing to this date thing. I know it wasn't your first choice."  
  
"I'm glad I did. I've had a great time."  
  
"That was my hope."  
  
Katie, continuing an action she had done all night, fiddled with the stem of the columbine. Unfortunately, the fiddling now broke the fragile stem. "Crap. I broke the stem."  
  
"That can be easily fixed. Can I see it?" Katie gave Freddy the now shorter columbine. Freddy took it, broke the stem a bit more, and placed it behind her ear. "There you go."  
  
"Thanks." Katie smiled broader, noticing the close proximity of their faces.  
  
"Anytime." Freddy seemed hesitant to go through with the action that he knew they were thinking of. Katie however, wasn't. She leaned even closer and they shared a quick kiss. "I, uh, thought we agreed that you didn't have to kiss me."  
  
"I wanted to."  
  
"Really? I thought you just did this so you could finish your homework."  
  
"Freddy, you've known me a long time. Do you think I would go out on a date with someone, just so I could finish my homework? I said yes because I really wanted to go on this date. I could've just kicked you out of my room."  
  
"You didn't sound so thrilled in the room."  
  
"I was crabby. Sue me."  
  
"So you really like me?"  
  
"Does this answer your question?" Katie kissed him again, for a longer period of time.  
  
Freddy smiled in a goofy way. "I'll say. I don't want this to be over yet."  
  
"What do you suggest we do then?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, that frat house is holding that open house party. Not exactly our scene, but it's something to do."  
  
"I suppose we could check that out. If nothing else we can rag on those mindless zombies."  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
§ § §  
  
Summer was with Zack in her room, listening to him play the guitar. He had shared a few songs, and every once in a while, she would make a suggestion. She had yet to bring out her guitar, more content currently listening. They had gone and gotten coffee again, but that was the extent of their going out. She glanced over at the clock. "No offense, but you have to get out of here. At least for a while. The RA is going to come by soon and check for boys, so she looks like she's doing her job. Once she's gone you can come back and stay as long as you want."  
  
"Trying to get rid of me?" Zack teased, stopping his playing.  
  
"No, but my RA will. And besides Freddy and Katie should be back anytime now."  
  
"What's taking them so long anyway? I thought they were just seeing a movie."  
  
Summer shrugged. "Maybe things went well so they went to do something else."  
  
"Maybe. You know, we could just continue up in my room. My RA does the same thing as yours, except he already checked."  
  
"That's OK. Katie's going to want to talk when she gets back, which means I have to be ready and waiting. Besides, you look asleep on your feet. Go get some rest. We'll talk in the morning."  
  
"OK." Zack nodded, and grabbed a quick kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
When Zack was gone Summer went to her computer, and logged on, beginning to type an e-mail. It wasn't long though, before she was interrupted by the door opening. Katie came in, half carrying a stumbling Freddy. "What's going on?" she asked quickly.  
  
"Partaay!!!!!!!" Freddy shouted.  
  
"Katie is he drunk?"  
  
"We went to that frat party after the movies. He had some of the punch. It's not really his fault. They had spiked it pretty heavily, he only had like three sips and he was smashed." Katie had a tired, but timid voice. "I had to bring him here, I wouldn't be able to make it upstairs."  
  
"I can't believe this." Summer groaned. "Cindy's going to come any minute."  
  
"I know. How are we supposed to hide a boy, much less a drunk one?"  
  
"Hey." Freddy protested. "I'm not as think as you drunk I am."  
  
Summer looked at Freddy. "Freddy, we're going to play a game. You're going to go under the covers of Katie's bed, and be as quiet as possible. We'll tell you when it's time to come out. OK?"  
  
"I love games!"  
  
Katie looked at Summer. Summer half-glared back. "Just help him, then hide in the closet, he's going to be you until Cindy leaves. I can't believe I'm helping with this."  
  
It was ten minutes later when Cindy had left that Summer opened the closet. "OK, she's gone, now get him out."  
  
"What's wrong? I told you it wasn't his fault. He drank punch that was spiked too heavily that's all."  
  
"That's all? Oh my god Katie, he's freaking drunk! I don't care how it happened, he's not old enough to drink and it's irresponsible to get drunk even then!"  
  
Katie went to the bed, to find Freddy passed out. "Well, he's also gonna be here a while. He's out like a light."  
  
"Of all the irresponsible..." Summer trailed off. "You can sleep in my bed."  
  
"Where are you going to sleep then?"  
  
Summer was glaring. "I'm going to up and spend the night with Zack. Besides someone needs to tell him why his friend won't be going to his room tonight."  
  
"I don't get why you are so mad, Summer. It was an accident, it's not like he opened up a bottle of whiskey and downed it or something."  
  
"He's drunk Katie! Don't you get it? When people get drunk, bad things happen!"  
  
"But I didn't let anything happen. I got him out and took him home."  
  
"You may have handled that part right, but don't either of you have the sense to not drink anything that didn't come sealed?!"  
  
"I guess not." Katie's tone got angrier. "Here are Zack's keys. Tell him thanks for letting us use the van."  
  
"I will." Summer left the room, angrily closing the door behind her.  
  
There is chapter 6. Chapter 7 will be here soon.  
  
Random Quote of the Day: "Can I shoot your gun?"—Roger Miller, when asked by a police officer to see his driver's license.  
  
Thanks to reviewers  
  
firefairy6655  
  
!  
  
crazyknarf  
  
Miss Mills  
  
wiseoldman  
  
Corita-Duval  
  
Sandy-Pandy  
  
Pannalid  
  
Swimmerkitti  
  
Nanners-77  
  
manic-panic626 


	8. ch8

Disclaimer: School of Rock and its characters do not belong to me. Neither do any pop culture references I might choose to include.  
  
Author's notes: The reviews make me happy. A couple people made a few remarks about Summer being very, annoying shall we say. Do not worry, it's all explained why in this chapter, and I have to say, one reviewer was right on the money. You might  
  
Ch8  
  
Summer had gone upstairs, and was now outside of Zack and Freddy's room waiting for Zack to open the door. She was angry, which is exactly what Zack could tell when he did open the door, rubbing his eyes, in his boxers. "Summer, what's going on? I thought you were gonna talk with Katie?"  
  
"I would be, but Freddy's passed out down there." Summer entered, making sure she looked at his face, an interesting task.  
  
Zack snapped awake. "What?!"  
  
"He was drunk. They went to some frat party, and he drank the punch."  
  
"I can't believe him." Zack ran a hand through his hair. "I better get down there and get him."  
  
"I wouldn't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I totally lost it with Katie. She had been doing the right thing and I was just so upset that he could be so stupid, I yelled at her. She's really mad. Besides, he's out cold. And there's no way you'll get him upstairs without raising questions."  
  
"I just want to go check on him."  
  
"Well, you might want to put some pants on first." Zack blushed, and then reached for his jeans. "Here are your keys. Be warned Katie looked tired. I think carrying Freddy across campus and controlling him wasn't her idea of fun."  
  
Zack, full aware of knowing how cranky Katie could be, combined with the fact that she was already angry, hesitated. "Maybe I should wait until morning. We'll all be in better moods."  
  
"Somehow I doubt that."  
  
"Me too, but it might be a bit better," Zack tossed his jeans back down. "Are you gonna stay here?"  
  
"If you don't mind."  
  
"No. I'll just take Freddy's bed. Do you need something to sleep in? You can borrow one of my shirts."  
  
Summer looked at him then gestured to herself, she was wearing a tank top and pajama pants. "I'm already in my pajamas."  
  
Zack chuckled to himself. "Sorry."  
  
"It's all right. Let's just get some sleep." Zack without another word began to lift her out of the wheelchair, and put her in his bed. "Zack, you are going to turn me into a lazy bum. You do everything for me. Not that I mind or anything, but it's the principle of it."  
  
Zack pulled his comforter up over her. "Have a good sleep Hot Wheels." He kissed her forehead.  
  
"Back at you Slick."  
  
§ § §  
  
When Freddy awoke the next morning, he was unaware of where he was, and he had a massive headache. He knew he wasn't in his own bed, his was on the ground, and he was in a bunk. He turned his head to find the room brightly lit by the morning sun, and winced going back to his pillow. "What the hell is with the lights?"  
  
"It's called morning."  
  
That, Freddy knew was Katie. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in my bed. You passed out there last night when Summer and I hid you from Cindy." Katie pulled the curtains down.  
  
"Do you mind keeping your voice down?"  
  
"Look, I know what happened last night was an accident, but Summer is pissed out of her mind, and she's going to be down here with Zack any minute, so you better get your act together."  
  
Freddy turned back to face her. "I don't remember much after arriving at the frat party. Was I an ass to her or something?"  
  
"I have absolutly no clue. She just went off on a rant and then left."  
  
"Great. Is there any aspirin around here?" Freddy slowly sat up, as Katie handed him a bottle of water and two aspirin. "So, how out of it was I last night?"  
  
"Well, let's just say nice and out of it."  
  
"Hey, I didn't screw up whatever chance I might have had at a second date did I?"  
  
Katie shook her head. "They had every liquor under the sun in that punch. It was an accident. Now if we can convince Summer of that..."  
  
Freddy sighed, closing his eyes. "This is going to be loud, isn't it?"  
  
"No doubt about it."  
  
The two sat in silence until minutes later, the door swung open and Summer and Zack entered. Everyone muttered, quick hellos, and then Summer spoke, in a quiet, near sweet tone. "Freddy, would you mind coming down here?" Slowly and carefully, Freddy got down, thinking that this wouldn't be too bad. "Now, get down where I can look you in the eye properly please." Again he complied. Much to his chagrin, this was followed by Summer slapping him across the face. "If you ever do something stupid like that again, I will kill you."  
  
Freddy winced, grabbing his face. "What the hell?"  
  
"Dude, you got drunk last night." Zack said, as if he were explaining Summer's actions.  
  
"I know. I figured that out from the hangover." Freddy nodded. "But why did I just get slapped?"  
  
Zack found a seat."Because you got drunk last night."  
  
"I know I got drunk. But it was a mistake, and its not like anybody got hurt." Freddy found himself a chair as well. "Aside from me." He added under his breath.  
  
"People could have gotten hurt though." Summer began. "Do you have any idea what could have happened if Katie hadn't been with you? You could've been caught by campus security and thrown out of school then end up in jail, or maybe you would've have decided to go for a little drive, and end up rolling off the road into a ditch, or worse, colliding into other cars. You were lucky. And you're not going to be lucky forever. I'm sorry if I sound like a total bitch but it's only because I care about you guys. My parents along with 16 other people were killed because of a drunk driver, and you know what, he had gotten drunk at a frat party too. So don't tell me to calm down, or to be thankful that nothing happened, because it could have very easily."  
  
Katie looked at Summer. "Oh my god, I had completely forgotten. No wonder you were so upset last night. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Me too Summer." Freddy bowed his head. "I screwed up bigtime. I should've known better and I'm sorry."  
  
"Just don't let it happen again, Whacker."  
  
"I won't. Trust me I won't. This whole hangover thing is a bit much for me." Freddy rubbed his eyes.  
  
Zack laughed. "Go upstairs and sleep it off man."  
  
"I think I will. I'll talk to you guys...whenever this headache is gone." Freddy left the room walking slowly."  
  
Summer almost immeadiatly looked at Katie. "So how was the date?"  
  
Katie shook her head. "He was a perfect gentleman the whole night. Well, until the frat party. He brought me my favorite flower, and took me to this place that shows some of the most classic movies of all time, and we watched Reality Bites. It was so much fun. And then I kissed him. Twice."  
  
"And you thought the night was going to go horribly wrong." Summer teased. "Shame on you."  
  
"Yes I was wrong. It has happened. What about you two, what did you end up doing?"  
  
"Mostly I was showing her some stuff on my guitar." Zack leaned back. "We did go for coffee though."  
  
"Did she show you what she has on her computer?" Katie asked.  
  
Summer shook her head. "I didn't see a need to tell him."  
  
"Tell me what?" Zack sounded intrigued.  
  
Katie made her way to Summer's computer. "Summer, has a very interesting song on her iTunes account."  
  
"Katie, I told you before keeping the demo and putting it on my computer was no big deal. I liked the song, so I kept it."  
  
Zack smiled. "You kept the demo? Man, I've wanted to hear that forever."  
  
Katie began to open iTunes. "Why?"  
  
"It was my favorite song of ours. Besides, I wrote it. I have a right to hear the song I wrote."  
  
"You people are so weird. Why you guys want to dredge up the bad past is beyond me." Katie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Not all of it was bad. We had some great stuff too. Who can forget playing at the senior prom when we were in the seventh grade?" Summer began.  
  
Zack finished for her. "And are you telling us that you don't want to remember the thrill of performing for the first time at Battle of the Bands?"  
  
"I didn't say that." Katie began playing the song.  
  
"Sure sounded something like that." Summer said before Zack motioned for the two to be quiet. "I'm going to go get out of my pajamas and into some real clothes."  
  
§ § §  
  
"Do you think they'll stay together?" Summer inquired about Freddy and Katie to Zack, as they walked around campus on the breezy fall day.  
  
"Well, Freddy is near obsessed. I swear, if he were gay, and she were a guy, he'd be looking at bridle magazines."  
  
"Thanks for the mental image."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"You should've seen Katie getting ready, she had torn apart her closet looking for something to wear. She really likes him too. It said so in her online journal."  
  
"I still can't believe you went in that."  
  
"Well, it worked didn't it? She was so impressed that he had her favorite flower for her."  
  
"And the whole chivalry thing worked out well."  
  
"Not to mention our research to find that movie place. She hates most new movies."  
  
"Well, so do we. So it worked out well for us to help Freddy do his research."  
  
"You are supposed to be thinking like a good person and say you were only doing it to help Freddy, Slick." Summer teased. "Then when we go, we claim, we got rave reviews from Blacky and Whacker."  
  
"Have you done this before or something? You seem to have everything worked out, to a t."  
  
"Well, I had to get my aunt someone that would loosten her up, or I would have lost my mind, so I set her up with the manager of the best music store in town, a good friend of mine. They had a lot in common, even if they didn't realize it at the time."  
  
"So, why are you wasting your time with this whole college thing?" Zack joked. "It's obvious you were meant to be a matchmaker."  
  
"If I'm going to be a matchmaker, I'm going to be one who cuts open dead people for a real living. End of discussion."  
  
Zack nodded. "I see. We're going for the beauty and the brains."  
  
"You better believe it."  
  
There is chapter eight.  
  
Random Quote of the Day: "From there to here, from here to there, funny things are every where." –Dr. Seuss, One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish  
  
A thanks to reviewers  
  
wiseoldman  
  
Pannalid  
  
Miss Mills  
  
Nanners-77  
  
firefairy6655  
  
kittygal-meow  
  
moondance36  
  
Swimmerkitti  
  
crazyknarf  
  
rockin awesome x  
  
bLuEhEaVeN79  
  
xobadrhymer03 


	9. ch9

Disclaimer: School of Rock and its characters do not belong to me. Neither do an pop culture references I might choose to include.  
  
Author's Notes: This chapter is zipping ahead a few month's to New Year's. I'll explain about Christmas, and a teeny bit on Halloween. No one really cares what happened on Thanksgiving do they? I know most colleges basically close their campus on winter breaks, but for the purposes of this story, that's void. I own the song 'She's in Torn Jeans.'  
  
Ch9  
  
Summer sat with Katie in her dorm room three days after Christmas. They had both returned yesterday from visiting their families. Both Zack and Freddy had as well, though they had decided to build a snow fort outside of the building. Katie and Summer opted to stay inside for a while before freezing in the subzero temperatures outside on the desolate campus.  
  
They had spent a bit of the time talking, mostly about how things had been going with their respective boyfriends, starting by looking at pictures from the Halloween Movie Fest they had gone to. Freddy and Katie had dressed like Sid Vicious and Nancy Spungen, while Summer and Zack had gone a bit more old fashioned, as Bonnie and Clyde, with a cardboard getaway car built around Summer's chair. Then comparing gifts they had received for Christmas. From Freddy, Katie had been given a collage made on a bulletin board, made from pictures, newspaper headlines, and song lyrics of her favorite artists and songs. In the top corner was one of her and Freddy, dressed in full rock garb, right before the band split. From Zack, Summer had gotten a notebook, full of songs he had written specifically for her, along with a necklace that had a guitar pick on it.  
  
However Katie had something a bit more interesting on her mind. "Summer, how shocking would something I tell you have to be to get you to freak out?"  
  
Summer quickly looked up from the notebook, which she was reading. "That depends... what is the shocking thing about?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"Why don't you tell me, and we'll see if I freak out?"  
  
"I think I might be pregnant."  
  
"I might just have to freak out here. What do you mean, you might be pregnant?"  
  
"Well, I'm late. And Freddy and I, you know, around thanksgiving." Katie explained nervously.  
  
"I'm not gonna lecture you because you don't need that right now, but you didn't think to use protection?"  
  
"We did. But you remember Sex Ed. The only one hundred percent protection is to not have sex. And we're a bit late for that one now."  
  
"Well, you don't know yet, so I think the best course of action would be to find out for sure." Summer began. "And maybe you should tell Freddy."  
  
"Are you kidding? Tell him? I was barely ready to admit I wanted to date him four months ago. I can't tell him we might be having a kid."  
  
"Well, then we'll have to be a bit subtle when we buy the test. We'll have to go when he's distracted."  
  
"What do you mean we?"  
  
"Katie, I'm your friend. Friends help with pregnancy scares."  
  
"You're right. That was a stupid question. But, what if it's not a scare?"  
  
"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."  
  
§ § §  
  
Freddy dumped some snow on an unsuspecting Zack's head. This was the sort of trick that had been going on since they had started the fort 45 minutes ago. While they talked they threw snow at each other, then went back to molding and building. "When do you think the girls are going to stop being wimps and come down here?"  
  
"Who knows? Summer and Katie love girl talk. Which, now that I think about it, is kinda weird considering their personalities the rest of the time."  
  
"Dude, all girls love girl talk. No matter what their personalities are the rest of the time. It's like, in the genetic code or something."  
  
Zack shrugged. "Summer sent out the e-mail when she was at her aunt's. To everyone, Lawrence included, even though his schedule at MIT won't allow him to come."  
  
"Which e-mail is this?"  
  
"The one explaining she's in the wheelchair and why."  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot she was doing that so she wouldn't have to answer questions."  
  
Zack chucked a snowball that nailed Freddy in the shoulder. "What do you think it's going to be like, seeing everyone again? I only talk to Lawrence and Tomika once in a while, and other than that..."  
  
"Well, I talk to Marta a lot, but she's my cousin. Just the same, this is going to be weird. Last time we saw everyone, we were, well, basically the same as we are now. And now we're dating other members of the band. That was one of the cardinal rules when the band was together. You don't date other members. Could screw everything up."  
  
"Band's not together anymore. Shouldn't be a problem."  
  
"For me maybe. Marta's still head over heels for you. I haven't actually gotten the chance to tell her you're dating Summer."  
  
"Do us both a favor and do that. I'd hate to see her reaction."  
  
"Will do. Maybe I'll get some advice from Katie on breaking things gently. Never quite mastered that skill."  
  
"I think just telling her would be fine."  
  
"Eh, maybe. This is getting really boring. You want to head back in?"  
  
"Sure." "Maybe if we milk this whole cold and wet thing, we can get them to make us hot chocolate."  
  
"You live in fantasy land."  
  
"It's a wonderful place. Feel free to visit anytime."  
  
§ § §  
  
Summer looked up after reading the list to Katie. "You might be late because of any of those things. Not just pregnancy. You still need to take the test to be sure, but..."  
  
"Things are looking up." Katie nodded. "Let's go get that test."  
  
"Well, if you don't want Freddy to find out until you're sure, I wouldn't recommend going now."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"He'll want to come with you to the store. The whole being in love with you thing cuts into your privacy a lot."  
  
"How am I supposed to get it then? He's here everyday. Summer I don't want to tell him."  
  
"Would you mind if I told Zack?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We're the one's getting the New Year's stuff. We can pick up the test and then give it to you."  
  
"You can tell him if he promises not tell anyone."  
  
"He's good about secrets."  
  
"Go ahead then."  
  
The door opened and Summer quickly logged off the web site. "So how was fort building?" She looked at the two snowy, and wet boys. "Was it everything you expected?"  
  
"We didn't finish. Actually, we mostly threw snow at each other. Not much fort involved." Freddy explained, taking his coat off. "What did you girls do?"  
  
"Just girl talk." Katie answered hastily. "Summer was thinking of trying to play one of the songs in the notebook Zack gave her."  
  
"Really?" Zack raised an eyebrow, also removing his outerwear.  
  
Summer shot Katie a quick look before smiling. "Yeah. I really want to hear 'She's in Torn Jeans'." Inwardly Summer was praying she got the name right.  
  
"I'll play it for you. Can I borrow your guitar?" Zack asked. Summer handed it over and Zack took a seat, getting comfortable. Freddy also grabbed a seat before Zack began playing. It was a few second of introduction, before Zack started singing it.  
  
"Most girls, they live to wear the color pink  
  
They have to wear their skirts  
  
They always care what others think  
  
And most girls, they spend on hour on their hair  
  
Perfecting what it is  
  
Just so it matches what they wear  
  
But my girl  
  
She's not like them  
  
Cuz, my girl's wearing T-shirts  
  
Doesn't take the time to flirt  
  
And never cries when something hurts  
  
And my girl just wears plain shoes  
  
Don't mope because she feels blue  
  
Wants to get a tattoo  
  
She wears torn jeans  
  
Most girls, they love to spend and shop  
  
Just for the sake of it  
  
They don't know when to stop  
  
And most girls, need people waiting on them  
  
Watching their every move  
  
Like they're missing a brain stem  
  
But my girl  
  
She's not like them  
  
Cuz, my girl's wearing T-shirts  
  
Doesn't take the time to flirt  
  
And never cries when something hurts  
  
And my girl just wears plain shoes  
  
Don't mope because she feels blue  
  
Wants to get a tattoo  
  
She wears torn jeans  
  
If I were normal  
  
I'd go for most girls  
  
The one's that always match  
  
But I'm not normal  
  
And could care less if she is  
  
I think she's a catch  
  
Cuz my girl's wearing T-shirts  
  
Doesn't take the time to flirt  
  
And never cries when something hurts  
  
And my girl just wears plain shoes  
  
Don't mope because she feels blue  
  
Wants to get a tattoo  
  
She wears torn jeans  
  
She wants to get a tattoo  
  
That you can see through her torn jeans."  
  
Everyone was clapping quietly when Zack finished. "Thanks for playing it Zack." Summer smiled.  
  
"No prob." Zack put the guitar down. "I'm glad you like it."  
  
"Man." Freddy shook his head. "You have got it made with women if you can just sit down and write songs like that."  
  
Zack looked at Freddy, but by the end of his sentence was looking at Summer. "I can only do it when I have great inspiration, which I do."  
  
"Dude, you are making all guys look bad right now. Please stop." Freddy looked at his friend.  
  
"Maybe you two should go get the stuff for New Years." Katie suggested. "If you don't go now, they'll probably be pretty picked over."  
  
Summer nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. What do you think Zack?"  
  
"I think I want to go upstairs and get my other jacket. This one is soaked."  
  
That's chapter nine. Chapter ten will be a continuation and then we're skipping to a new event. Also, let me know what you thought of "She's in Torn Jeans".  
  
Random Quote of the Day: "I'm bursting with fruit flavor."—Troy Dyer in Reality Bites  
  
A thanks to reviewers  
  
nishia  
  
Harry Potter's Crazed Stalker  
  
Sandy-Pandy  
  
firefairy6655  
  
kittygal-meow  
  
wiseoldman  
  
rockin awesome x  
  
bLuEhEaVeN79  
  
Swimmerkitti  
  
crazyknarf  
  
Miss Mills  
  
Pannalid 


	10. ch10

Disclaimer: School of Rock and its characters do not belong to me. Neither do any pop culture references I may chose to include.  
  
Author's notes: Reviews as always are wonderful. This chapter, we find out if Katie's suspicions are correct. It's a lot shorter than I would have hoped, because I just couldn't draw it out like I normally can.  
  
Ch10  
  
It was now New Years Eve around 10:30 at night. Katie had yet to work up the nerve to take the test, though Summer and Zack had bought it for her a few days ago. The last few hours had been spent watching movies, but she hadn't paid much attention, which Summer noticed. Katie, was sitting in a chair near Summer, and Summer whispered to her. "Will you just take the damn test already?"  
  
Katie half glared. "I'd like to see how you feel in this situation."  
  
"If you take it, you won't be worrying like this."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be worrying worse. Because it'll just tell me what I already know."  
  
"You go take that test right now, Kathryn Lydia Willows, or I will tell Freddy before you have a chance to."  
  
"I hate it when you do this."  
  
"Go."  
  
Katie stood her only explanation as she left not very explanatory. "I'll be back in a minute."  
  
Freddy looked over at Summer as he paused the movie. "What was that about?"  
  
"I don't know." Summer shrugged. "I guess she wants to take care of something."  
  
Zack shot her look. "She couldn't just tell us that?"  
  
"You know Katie." Summer remarked. "Put the movie back on. She won't mind."  
  
Freddy complied and Zack edged his way over to Summer. "Is she going to take the test?"  
  
"What else would she be taking care of? I had to get her to take it. I just told her if she didn't take it now, I was gonna tell Freddy."  
  
"So you played dirty."  
  
"If your hands don't get dirty then why play the game?"  
  
Zack grabbed his soda. "Well, here's to hopes that she's not."  
  
§ § §  
  
The test had been positive. Katie had told Freddy, right as the New Year came in. He nearly fainted. It had been discussed, and they had decided they would tell their parents the next time the visited home. They also discussed never going home. Freddy talked to Katie about getting married, but she had declined, wanting him to have a life other than the baby. He tried to talk her into it, saying that his life would be the baby now. Needless to say, her mind couldn't be changed.  
  
It was two days later, and they were at a free clinic to check the health of the baby. The clinic had drawn blood as a final confirming point, and the future parents were waiting in the waiting room. Freddy had been holding Katie's hand the entire time, just because he felt the need. "How are you feeling?"  
  
She sighed. "Well, the whole nervousness thing isn't exactly there. I already know I'm pregnant."  
  
"I know. What's the point of this test anyway?"  
  
"Something to do with their formal records."  
  
"Oh. I guess that makes sense. I'm glad Summer and Zack are supportive."  
  
"Yeah. I didn't think Summer would be, the way she got upset about the party incident."  
  
"That was because that could kill people. This was something that happened, we did what we could to prevent it, but we couldn't, so now we're in charge of bringing a new life into the world. And I'm guessing she has faith that we can do it. I wish I had the same faith."  
  
"So do I."  
  
"Ms. Willows, Mr. Jones?" The door to the waiting room opened, the doctor attending to them appearing. "Your tests results are back. Come on back to the exam room please." Katie and Freddy complied, following the doctor to the back room. "Have a seat." Again, they did as told. "Well, I think this news will make you breath a lot easier. You're not pregnant."  
  
"I'm not?" Katie looked very surprised. "I thought for sure..."  
  
"Well, you have to remember, the home pregnancy tests are not one hundred percent accurate. I'm pretty sure that the reason you're late is because you've been stressed recently with college work and whatever extra- curriculars you may have. Just try and relax a bit and you'll be fine."  
  
Freddy appeared to be in shock. "Wow."  
  
"You're free to go at anytime."  
  
§ § §  
  
"I still can't believe you're not pregnant." Summer remarked as the two girls both got ready for a double date to the movies. It was the same day as the clinic visit, and a decision to have a celebration had been made.  
  
"I know. But it's such a relief. Now I don't have to worry about my parents disowning me or anything." Katie began pulling her hair up. "Freddy hasn't said anything, but you can just tell he's happy. He wasn't ready to have a kid. Neither am I, but we don't have to worry about that now, do we?"  
  
"Well, at least you learned something from this."  
  
"Yeah. We already talked about it. We're not going to have sex again for a long time. And when we do, it's going to be when I'm on the pill."  
  
"Good idea. It got Zack and me talking too. We decided, we're going to wait until we're older, and most likely married. That way, if something does surprise us, we'll be a bit more prepared."  
  
"Too bad me and Freddy hadn't thought about that before we did it in the first place."  
  
"It always takes a mistake to learn a lesson. This one just happened  
to be a very scary mistake."  
  
"You're telling me."  
  
That was the very, very short chapter 10. I am so sorry that it is so short, but I had a hard time writing it. The next chapter will be longer. I promise.  
  
Random Quote of the Day: "Here I am, 5 o'clock in the morning, stuffing breadcrumbs up a dead bird's butt." -Roseanne on Roseanne.  
  
A thanks to reviewers  
  
Sandy-Pandy  
  
GlamGlitterRockFabulous  
  
Miss Mills  
  
mellowyellow36  
  
rockin awesome x  
  
chocl8chips  
  
Corita-Duval  
  
crazyknarf  
  
Pannalid  
  
lilstrummergrl527  
  
Swimmerkitti  
  
kittygal-meow 


	11. ch11

Disclaimer: School of Rock and its characters do not belong to me. Neither do any pop culture references I may choose to include.  
  
Author's notes: Again, the reviews are always great. I'm glad you people liked how things worked out last chapter, even if it was short. I had a hard time deciding what to do for this chapter, because Valentine's Day seems kind of cliché, but there aren't really other major holidays before the spring break event so I did some research. There really is a holiday called "Learn What Your Name Means Day." It is March 6. I saw this and thought of some just interesting fluff that could come of this day. So I decided to do so. A message to Sandy-Pandy; I tried visiting the group but the link wouldn't work. Can you try again? I want to check it out. I have skipped around in my rendition of a Disney song. Don't yell at me for it. When I say someone joined in, the others are still singing. And I own 'Silence Consuming.'  
  
Ch11  
  
Summer was on her e-mail account. Zack was nearby, strumming on his guitar, while Katie and Freddy were sitting close to one another, watching a movie. She had just finished reading and responding to her e-mails, some of which were from members of the band, who were now corresponding again.  
  
Summer had started playing during jam sessions, sometimes taking keyboard, others taking second guitar. They mostly played prewritten songs, without vocals, simply because it was easiest. Once in a while they would take out one of Zack's songs, but this was rare, though he would still share whenever someone requested.  
  
"Did you guys know that today is Learn What Your Name Means Day?" She asked looking up.  
  
Zack stopped playing. "What's that?"  
  
"Exactly what it sounds like I guess." Summer shrugged.  
  
Freddy and Katie paused the movie. "What's the point of that?" Freddy wanted to know.  
  
"Probably conversation. Or to see if your parents named you properly." Katie answered for Summer.  
  
"Well, let's check it out. Look up Freddy." Freddy nodded.  
  
"I have to look up your full name, Frederick." Summer informed opening the Internet, and finding a name dictionary. "Peaceful ruler."  
  
Katie scoffed. "On what planet?"  
  
"Kathryn, pure and virginal." Summer announced.  
  
Freddy suppressed a smirk at that. "We're a bit past those."  
  
Summer went to the next name. "Zack, remembrance of the lord."  
  
Zack rolled his eyes. "That's a stupid definition for a name."  
  
"So what about you Hot Wheels?" Freddy asked. "What does your name mean?"  
  
"Summer, the season." Summer responded dryly. "What a shock."  
  
"I think our names need some serious new meanings." Katie remarked. "These are just...bad."  
  
"I'm all for it." Freddy nodded.  
  
Both Zack and Summer did the same. "One quick rule. No making up a meaning for yourself." Zack said, knowing full well Freddy would. "Let's go in order. Freddy's first. OK, in five words or less, describe Freddy."  
  
"Brotherly." Summer announced.  
  
"What?" Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Well, he's obnoxious like a brother, but he also cares like one. Seems like a good description."  
  
"That is pretty good." Freddy admitted. "I'll take it. Unless a better offer comes along."  
  
"I got nothing." Katie shook her head.  
  
"Brotherly it is." Summer looked to Katie. "You're next. How does one describe Katie?"  
  
For a while people were quiet, but soon Zack spoke. "Attitude, and spunk."  
  
"I like the second one." Summer began. "Spunk."  
  
Freddy nodded. "It's like punk... with an s."  
  
"Uh, yeah." Everyone laughed briefly.  
  
Summer made some sort of note. "Spunky. OK, I'm next. What have we got?"  
  
It didn't take Zack long at all to come up with something. "Amazing. Talented."  
  
"Yes Summer is all of those things and much more." Katie began. "But can you give me one word that describes it all?"  
  
Freddy smirked and spoke in a joking manner. "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."  
  
"What does that even mean?" Katie looked at her boyfriend.  
  
"Well, it's made up. It could mean anything. But it's something along the lines of fantastic I'm guessing. But I was joking." Freddy answered.  
  
"Yeah." Zack nodded slowly. "But it works. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Seems to describe everything she is."  
  
"But it's kind of long." Katie fiddled with her hair. "Is there anything more to the point?"  
  
"No." Freddy quickly denied. "Besides, nothing else will come with its own awesome Disney song." He began singing off key. "Iiiiiiiiiiit"s Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Even if the sound of it is something quite atrocious."  
  
Summer joined in. "If you say it loud enough you'll always sound precocious. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. So when the cat has got your tongue there's no need to dismay."  
  
Zack added to the fun. "Just summon up this word and then you've got a lot to say. But better use it carefully or it could change your life."  
  
"For example..." Katie piped up.  
  
"Yes?" All three prompted.  
  
Katie pointed to Zack. "One night he'll say it to his girl, and she'll become his wife." Everyone began singing. "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."  
  
Everyone laughed for a minute. "OK, Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious it is." Summer smiled broadly. "We're very weird."  
  
"Well, yeah." Zack shrugged. "Would you prefer normalcy?"  
  
"Being normal is boring." Summer informed. "I'm just saying we are weird."  
  
"Well, what other rockers do you know that could spout off Disney songs like that?" Katie began crawling over Freddy for her soda. "We are the freaks of the flock."  
  
"I'd prefer to think of us as the most well-rounded." Zack began. "Sounds more PC. Although freaks of the flock has the alliteration thing going for it."  
  
"And we're discussing this why?" Summer turned for her guitar. "Anybody want to play?"  
  
"My drums are upstairs." Freddy pointed out  
  
"We could go up there." Zack began to pluck at the guitar he already held.  
  
"Or Zack could premiere another of his songs." Katie suggested,  
  
Zack half groaned. "Aren't you guys getting sick of these yet?"  
  
"No. They're good." Summer shook her head. "Let's hear one."  
  
"OK." Zack agreed. "This one's called, 'Silence Consuming' and I wrote it back when we were juniors in high school."  
  
As usual, he played a bit of an introduction before singing.  
  
"The day is over  
  
Nothing seemed to change  
  
Monotony encasing  
  
The normal word exchange  
  
And as I get home no sound greets me  
  
No one's there to talk  
  
About my day, the guy who beats me  
  
Its just me in an empty home  
  
Silence  
  
Consuming  
  
The life I lead, but no one else  
  
Silence  
  
Consuming  
  
Everything I hear is false  
  
No parents there  
  
Work is more important  
  
A calm cold air  
  
Surrounds during the rant  
  
And as I get home no sound greets me  
  
No one's there to talk  
  
About my day, the guy who beats me  
  
Its just me in an empty home  
  
Silence  
  
Consuming  
  
The life I lead, but no one else  
  
Silence  
  
Consuming  
  
Everything I hear is false  
  
It's time for some noise  
  
For the world to hear me shout  
  
I can't seem to get my voice  
  
Every shadow filled with doubt  
  
And as I get home no sound greets me  
  
No one's there to talk  
  
About my day, the guy who beats me  
  
Its just me in an empty home  
  
Silence  
  
Consuming  
  
The life I lead, but no one else  
  
Silence  
  
Consuming  
  
Everything I hear is false."  
  
The three were stunned when Zack finished. Summer hadn't known he had gone through anything, and Freddy and Katie hadn't known it had been that bad. "Wow." Freddy said. "Was that when Frankie turned on us?"  
  
Zack nodded. "And when my parents were both up for the promotions."  
  
"That was a great song, kinda of depressing, but a great song." Katie began. "Who has something happy to say?"  
  
Zack took charge. "Iiiiiiiiiit's Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."  
  
There's chapter 11. I just thought it would be a good idea to get a slightly better idea on a past thing, and the rest was just fun. How was 'Silence Consuming'?  
  
Random Quote of the Day: "White collar conservative flashin down the street, pointing that plastic finger at me, they all assume my kind will drop and die, but I'm gonna wave my freak flag high."—Jimi Hendrix  
  
Thank You to  
  
m-fashion  
  
kittygal-meow  
  
mellowyellow36  
  
rockin awesome x  
  
crazyknarf  
  
Miss Mills  
  
Sandy-Pandy  
  
Harry Potter's Crazed Stalker  
  
wiseoldman  
  
Pannalid  
  
Swimmerkitti  
  
Nanners-77 


	12. ch12

Disclaimer: School of Rock and its characters do not belong to me. Neither do any pop culture references I may chose to include.  
  
Author's notes: The reviews are great, thank you for giving them to me. I'm glad everyone thinks the songs are so good and to answer Pannalid's question, yes I am writing them all myself. And now, the chapter that starts the saga everyone wants to read about, Spring Break. I shouldn't keep you in suspense, so, here we go.  
  
Ch12  
  
Summer inwardly rolled her eyes as Dr. Green went on with his conversation on the phone. He was apparently on with his girlfriend. "Honey, I'm with a patient. I'll have to call you back. Love you too." He hung up and looked up. "Sorry about that."  
  
Summer outwardly rolled her eyes this time, and fingered her necklace briefly. "I'm going to be leaving a bit early today. Some friends are picking me up so we can go on our spring break trip."  
  
"Well then, I suppose we should get started." Dr. Green began. "So, I spoke with your aunt."  
  
"Here we go." Summer muttered.  
  
Dr. Green ignored her. "She's concerned about your sarcasm."  
  
"John, I can call you John can't I? John, my aunt would be concerned if she couldn't find a pair of shoes that matched her outfit perfectly. But, yes, I am sarcastic. I just can't see how sarcasm is a mental disease."  
  
Again, Dr. Green ignored her patronizing. "She says you weren't sarcastic before the accident."  
  
"I also wasn't paralyzed. She's not more concerned about that?"  
  
"She says that you never grieved properly."  
  
"Well, that would be why she sends me to the never-ending line of crackpot shrinks much like yourself. Because she's over protective and doesn't understand that different people deal with things in different ways. My way of dealing with the accident just happened to be changing into a part of me that no one knew about. It's not my problem if my aunt can't handle that."  
  
"But changing yourself doesn't solve the problem. It just hides it."  
  
"It is all about problems with you people isn't it. I can't just be normal, can I?"  
  
"Summer, I know you don't want to face it, but you haven't properly dealt with your parents death and the accident. You've simply put up shields to hide from it all."  
  
"Maybe I have dealt with it and I like the way I am. But you probably haven't thought of that possibility, because it's too simple and then my aunt would have no reason to pay you."  
  
"Really? You've dealt with it? Because all signs point to no on that one."  
  
"Enlighten me."  
  
"OK, your first word association. When I said sun, you said sunglasses. You were referring to protection."  
  
"Which could mean I was thinking of safe sex."  
  
"I think it means you were thinking of protecting yourself from your inner demons."  
  
"I have inner demons?" Summer feigned surprise. "Well, if I have mini- Satans swimming around inside of me, shouldn't I be at an exorcist and not a shrink?"  
  
"There is another one of your defenses. You don't admit that anything might be wrong, you just make fun of what others suggest."  
  
"Maybe that's because what other's suggest is ridiculous. Why don't we go back to stupid association games? At least then I didn't have to listen to ridiculous accusations."  
  
"They aren't accusations."  
  
"Whatever, my ride's going to be here any minute."  
  
"Very well. I want you to take this journal, and every time you feel a strong emotion, I want you to write whatever pops into your head."  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"Summer, the longer you don't cooperate, the longer you're going to be visiting with me and your doctor back home."  
  
"Oh lucky day."  
  
§ § §  
  
Summer sat in the back of the van as Freddy, Zack, and herself made their way to Dewey's home for the reunion. They had been unable to convince Katie to join them, much to Freddy, and everyone else's disappointment. She was angrily playing guitar and jotting down notes every once and a while, while Zack drove, and Freddy absentmindedly played drums on the dashboard.  
  
"Hey Hot Wheels, what is that?" Zack shifted lanes.  
  
"Just something that came to me. I'll show it to you guys when I'm done." Summer answered, not paying much attention.  
  
"OK. Do you think things will go OK with Dewey?" Zack changed the subject rather quickly.  
  
"I hope so. I talked to him. As far as I know, what's going to happen is, he's going to give everyone a chance to say what they feel, and then give his explanation." Summer stopped playing to have the conversation. "It's probably a good thing Katie didn't come. He probably couldn't handle all the things she's said about him."  
  
"I didn't know the band even meant that much to her." Freddy paused his drumming.  
  
"I guess we all had parts of it we were passionate about." Summer remarked. "She keeps talking about how the band was unified and a family, that Dewey ripped apart with his idea. All I can really think about saying is telling him off about not thinking about the passion of the music, and letting the man get to him."  
  
"Well, at least he'll get to hear all of this." Zack sighed. "What about you? Are you ready to face everyone?"  
  
"They all know. So that's a bit easier. But all the emotion will come back when they see me in the chair. I'm not quite ready to handle that, but there's nothing I can do, so bring it on." Summer decided. "Freddy, did you ever talk to Marta?"  
  
"Well...kinda."  
  
"What do you mean, kinda?" Zack risked a glance at his friend in the seat next to him.  
  
"I mean I told her you were dating someone, but I never mentioned that it was Summer. Marta thinks that it's just some girl you met at Brown. Which, is technically true, but not as detailed as you probably would have preferred."  
  
Both Zack and Summer sighed. "Oh great."  
  
§ § §  
  
"OK." Summer glanced at the printed out e-mail. "We're early, and Dewey is at the airport dropping Ms. Mullins off. We're supposed to just take the key from under the mat and go into the living room and wait." She informed looking at Dewey's house. "Are we ready for this?"  
  
"As ready as we'll ever be." Zack bent down and got the key.  
  
It wasn't until they were inside in the living room that someone said anything. It was Summer who, upon spotting one of Dewey's guitars, had gone right to it. "I finished that song I was working on in the van."  
  
"That was quick." Freddy blinked.  
  
"I was motivated. You guys wanted to hear it?" Both nodded. "Well, it's called Bittersweet Lies.  
  
"You see me  
  
See me as everything I say or do  
  
Exactly what I see in you  
  
You see me  
  
See me as I present myself  
  
I can't expect nothing else  
  
But what you see is not the truth  
  
Blame it on my flaming youth  
  
Or sugar from the candy booth  
  
But, you know that's not the case  
  
You know behind this pretty face  
  
There is a past you can't erase  
  
I hide behind them  
  
My bittersweet lies  
  
You know me  
  
Know me as told you to  
  
Why wouldn't you  
  
You know me  
  
Know me as the psycho girl  
  
That you want to give a whirl  
  
But what you see is not the truth  
  
Blame it on my flaming youth  
  
Or sugar from the candy booth  
  
But, you know that's not the case  
  
You know behind this pretty face  
  
There is a past you can't erase  
  
I hide behind them  
  
My bittersweet lies  
  
Set up the shield  
  
Hide the wounds that never healed  
  
Just with them  
  
Paint on the look  
  
You don't know what it took  
  
To make them  
  
But what you see is not the truth  
  
Blame it on my flaming youth  
  
Or sugar from the candy booth  
  
But, you know that's not the case  
  
You know behind this pretty face  
  
There is a past you can't erase  
  
I hide behind them  
  
My bittersweet lies"  
  
Freddy and Zack said nothing. They simply clapped. Amongst the midst of applause though, someone did speak. "Tink, when were you gonna tell us you could sing and play guitar like that?"  
  
Summer, Freddy, and Zack looked behind them. It was Dewey.  
  
Ha ha ha. I am truly evil. Oh well.  
  
Random Quote of The Day: "I saw a stationary store move."—Jay London  
  
A Thank You  
  
Harry Potter's Crazed Stalker  
  
kittygal-meow  
  
Miss Mills  
  
crazyknarf  
  
Nanners-77  
  
Swimmerkitti  
  
alfabiteater  
  
rockin awesome x  
  
Sandy-Pandy  
  
manic-panic626  
  
m-fashion 


	13. ch13

Disclaimer: School of Rock and its characters do not belong to me. Neither do any pop culture references I may chose to include.  
  
Author's notes: Wow, that was a lot of reviews last chapter. I thank you. Oh yeah, I made up a word for Dewey to say a lot. It's based on Ned's last name, based on the fact that Ned's done a lot for Dewey since the movie. It basically means sweet, or awesome.  
  
Ch13  
  
No one moved. The three teens jaws nearly dropped in shock. "I mean seriously." Dewey continued. "You were rocking out. What was that?"  
  
"Just something I wrote." Summer answered uncomfortably putting the guitar back.  
  
"You wrote that? Schneebs!" Dewey took his coat off. "Hey Zack, Freddy. Been quite the long time."  
  
Zack didn't move from his seat. "I wonder why that is."  
  
Summer sent him a quick look. "Well, lots of things have happened in the past four years. I wouldn't be too surprised."  
  
Freddy nodded, following Summer's example. "Yeah. Life's had us pretty busy."  
  
"I want to hear all about it." Dewey sat down. "The others aren't here yet."  
  
"Why don't we wait until the others do get here?" Summer suggested, wheeling closer to Zack. "That way we won't be repeating ourselves, and it's a good starting point."  
  
"Of course." Dewey agreed.  
  
The room was engulfed in a silence, an awkward one at that. Freddy stared at his hands, Summer fiddled with the guitar pick on her necklace, and Zack seemed fascinated with a spot on the immaculately white wall. Dewey on the other hand was looking at each of them, one at a time, in a cycle. Summer, then Zack, then Freddy, then back to Summer. Summer, falling into take charge mode, was the one to break it. "Maybe we should get something ready for the others. You did get food for this right? Some of them have had long flights, Tomika is coming from Hawaii."  
  
"Yeah we can do that." Dewey nodded. "Follow me to the kitchen." Everyone followed, though again silently. "OK, soda and stuff is in the fridge, chips and other munchies are in that big closet." He pointed.  
  
Everyone found their own assignment, Summer loading soda into cups, Freddy getting the different types of chips out and into bowls, and Zack got the soda out of the fridge for Summer. Dewey seemed to be standing doing nothing when the doorbell rang. "That'll be Tomika, Marta and Alicia, they scheduled their flights so they could meet up at the airport and share a taxi." Summer announced. "We'll finish up here. You go get the door."  
  
"Gotcha." Dewey exited the room.  
  
"This is gonna be interesting." Freddy remarked.  
  
Summer paused her pouring. "Well, yeah. What could be expected though? Right?"  
  
Zack closed the fridge. "I don't know if I can do this. I think I'm gonna end up losing my cool, instead of just doing what we talked about."  
  
"We're here man." Freddy grabbed a cup of soda. "We'll keep you in line."  
  
"Yeah. We can calm you down." Summer nodded. "Maybe it would be good if you didn't say what you felt, but played the song you wrote. Put all the anger with the music."  
  
Zack gave a half smile. "If things get out of hand I will. Thanks guys."  
  
Before the two had a chance to respond, a new voice spoke. "Oh my god! Its so good to see you guys!" Before Freddy knew what was happening, he was engulfed in a bone crushing hug.  
  
"Marta, oxygen is an issue with me. I haven't developed super powers or anything." He choked out.  
  
"Sorry." Marta sheepishly apologized, pulling back. "Zack, you've changed so much. Is your hair longer? It looks it. And I'm totally digging the flaming converse." She referred to his sneakers, gushing, and giving him a hug. "Summer, oh my god. I thought I had prepared myself for this, but it is so much more different than I thought. How are you doing? I mean I know it happened four years ago, but are things working out? I love your necklace, and your hair looks so great with that red in it. Is it permanent or just like hair mascara or something. Because it should totally be permanent. And Freddy, you need to spike that hair of yours again, it looked much better. Where's Katie?" When no one answered her, she looked confused. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No." Alicia shook her head. "You just spoke faster than they can hear."  
  
"Oh." Marta flushed and giggled. "Sorry, bad habit."  
  
"I'm sorry, how much caffeine did you have today?" Summer remarked.  
  
No one answered her just went on talking. "Wow, Marta's right. I thought I was ready to see you." Tomika said.  
  
"Don't worry about it people. It was four years ago." Summer changed the subject. "Let's get this reunion started. We have a lot to cover."  
  
Alicia nodded. "Yep. It's definitely the same Summer under the black eyeliner and hair dye."  
  
Dewey clapped his hands together. "OK, grab what you want to eat or drink, and let's go to the living room and get this shindig rolling."  
  
Everyone just took a boll of chips, and found a soda they liked before moving into the living room. "Summer, do you want to sit on the couch or in the chair?" Zack asked her.  
  
"I'll take the couch." She answered, and that was soon where she found herself.  
  
Dewey clapped his hands together again when everyone was sitting. "We need to clear the air before we can have any fun at this reunion. So, what's gonna happen is you're all going to get a chance to tell me what you think, and then I'll give you my explanation. Before you start though, give us like, a quick recap of what's gone on in your life since, well, we split. Everybody got it?" They all nodded. "Schneebs! OK, Freddy, why don't you go first?"  
  
"Uh, sure. Basically since the band split, I've been hanging with Zack and Katie. I'm going to Brown where we met up with Summer. I'm studying to go into television production, and Katie and I have been dating since September. Now I do the feelings thing, right? Well, when the band split, things sucked for a while. Band kept me on track. I was staying on track and my grades were staying up. It was a good way to keep me concentrated. I wanted to do good so I could stay with the band. But when I didn't have the band it was a lot harder. The music was my life, and a way to keep life together. I guess that's why I'm so mad."  
  
Dewey nodded. "Who's next?"  
  
"I'll go." Summer volunteered. "Obviously since the band split I've gotten in the chair, but I've also learned to play guitar and keyboard, and taken vocal lessons. I'm also studying at Brown, to become a Pathologist. Yes, I want to cut open dead people. I've been dating Zack, also since September, and my aunt makes me see a shrink. OK, feelings on the band breakup. Well, up until I ran into these guys, I didn't even know the band had broken up. It makes my feelings pretty limited. But the band held a special place in my heart. It was a place where I could be myself instead of what everyone wanted from me, And it was pretty great knowing I'd always have real friends there. But that's about it for me. Katie's not here, because that's how angry she is. The band was a second family to her. Her first family had already been torn apart because of her parents divorce. Having the band break-up hurt her, a lot."  
  
"Are you done?" Tomika asked. Summer nodded. "Well, I'm in Hawaii, not in college, but helping my grandfather run his inn. And doing some small singing gigs here and there. The band was really cool for me. I got teased a bit back then, but when the band started up everything stopped. It was awesome. When the band broke up though, things went back to the same way, only the band sticking by me. It sucked."  
  
"I hear that." Alicia took a sip of her soda. "Well, the part about life after the band sucking. I didn't have the same problem. I'm currently going to school in Vermont. It's a small place you wouldn't have heard of, and I haven't decided what to go into yet. The band was cool. Everyone had a place, and my being full of attitude didn't matter, because we were able to work it into the music, and I got into less trouble, because I worked it out in the music. After the band split, I had more attitude then I knew what to do with. And I got into a lot of trouble with teachers and stuff. Not my idea of fun."  
  
Marta pulled her hair down. "I'm studying at Juliard, dancing ballet. When the band was together, I wasn't really into the whole rock music thing. Sounds pretty strange considering all the fun I had, but it's true. I thought for a while that it was good that the band broke up, I could explore singing things that I really liked, like in a girl group or something. But the more I worked on it, the more I realized rock was my passion, but by then, we had lost it."  
  
"I guess that just leaves me." Zack looked at his hands quickly then back up. Summer put a reassuring hand on his, "Well, I'm at Brown, looking to become a writer, and as you heard dating Summer. The band breaking up hurt me. A lot. It had done a lot for me. Got me freedom from my parents, introduced me to some great friends, and gave me something to be passionate about. I learned that I can't just take no for an answer from it, and a lot more. But you decided to give up, without even asking us. That's what hurt the most. You had promised that you would never make any big decisions without asking us what we felt, and then you went ahead and made the biggest decision of all, without knowing what we felt about it. The passion that we held for the music, and just the unity of the band itself, we had that, and we wouldn't have just let the band go. But you made the decision for us. That's the worse part about what you did. You threw away everything that you taught us and just gave up. It hurts."  
  
Dewey was silent for a moment. He seemed to be collecting his thoughts. "OK, what all of you said is true. I was a jerk, and did what only I wanted. It wasn't fair to you guys. The reason it even happened was because I gave up. Even when Summer was with us, we couldn't get anything more than a bit gig. Nobody thought we were serious. I thought that I should find a way to do what I love but actually be successful at something. My only goal was about me. I didn't know the band or the music meant that much to you, I just thought I was bringing you down, making you stay with the band. I should of talked to you, and I can understand if you guys still hate me, but I am sorry."  
  
"Well, I'm still mad, but I can see where you're coming from." Freddy put his soda down. "I accept."  
  
"So do I." Most of the room chorused.  
  
"Zack?" Summer gently nudged her quiet boyfriend. "What about you?"  
  
"I-I forgive you." Zack finally said his words.  
  
Dewey grinned. "Schneebs! All right, lets get rockin!"  
  
Alicia stood. "What are we gonna do?"  
  
"Well, I rented out the movie theater with the couches for us, and you guys can chose a movie, and then it'll be time for dinner at the great American staple of Sonic drive ins." Dewey explained.  
  
Zack helped Summer back into her chair. "I'm gonna follow in my van, with Summer, and whoever else wants to come."  
  
Everyone paired off into the two vans agreeing they'd switch around a bit on the next trip, and at the drive in they would sit in between the vehicles and have a picnic like smorgasbord.  
  
§ § §  
  
Summer waited behind the group as they filed into the theater, Zack promising to save her a seat, because Marta wanted to talk to her one on one while the previews were playing. Marta stood by her, both girls in a shadowed area. "So what did you want to talk about?" Summer asked.  
  
"I just thought you should know, I've learned to compete." Marta was pulling her hair back up.  
  
"What do you mean, compete?"  
  
"To get what I want." Marta clarified. "Juliard is a competition heavy school. If you want something you've got to work hard, and I'm not afraid to work hard to get what I want."  
  
"And what is it that you want?"  
  
"Like you don't know. Zack. I'll have to admit, you have put up a hard act to follow."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Marta?"  
  
"Well, not only are you able to play the cripple card, you've learned to do a few things that he loves. Even if you did learn to do them just so you could compensate for not being able to walk. But don't worry. I have more than just good looks, which you can't measure up to, that'll make Zack mine. I know how to roll with the punches. I'd enjoy you're last few days with him." Marta sauntered into the theater.  
  
Summer took a minute to compose herself the best she could before entering after her, and going towards Zack. The theater was still dimly lit, so he was easy to find. He helped her get out of the chair, and into the seat next to him on a plush love seat. "Hey, what did Marta want to talk to you about?"  
  
"Oh, it was nothing." Summer's voice betrayed her though.  
  
"It doesn't sound like nothing. What happened?"  
  
"It's nothing, OK? Let's just watch the movie." She leaned her head against his shoulder, closing the discussion.  
  
Freddy, who sat in a recliner nearby sent Zack a look, asking what was going on.  
  
Zack shrugged back. He could feel tears seeping through his shirt though, and found himself unable to concentrate as the opening credits for the first Ghostbusters played.  
  
Well, chapter 13 is complete. Again, I'm getting pretty evil with where I end these.  
  
Random Quote of the Day: "There are three kinds of men: The ones that learn by reading. The few who learn by observation. The rest of them have to pee on the electric fence and find out for themselves."—Will Rogers  
  
Thank You to  
  
Harry Potter's Crazed Stalker  
  
m-fashion  
  
Steffff  
  
maroonedpirate11  
  
Pannalid  
  
SarahLou  
  
crazyknarf  
  
kittygal-meow  
  
Sandy-Pandy  
  
Nanners-77  
  
Corita-Duval  
  
wiseoldman  
  
manic-panic626 


	14. ch14

Disclaimer: School of Rock and it's characters do not belong to me. Neither do any pop culture references I may chose to include.  
  
Author's notes: Reviews are as always wonderful, thank you. Yes, Marta does need to lay off the caffeine, Sarah Lou, but her real problem is that the whole competition thing at Juliard, not to mention always getting what she wants from her parents, which will be brought up, has turned her into a spoiled little "princess" who is really a w(b)itch with a pretty innocent face to hide behind. Which is also a phrase your probably gonna hear some character say. Also, I know Aerosmith and Rolling Stones don't tour together, but they could.  
  
Ch14  
  
About a quarter of the way through the movie, Zack looked at Summer, who still had tears fall every once in a while. "Hey, I'm gonna go get a soda, do you want anything?"  
  
Summer sat up a bit so he could move. "I'll just have some of yours."  
  
Zack nodded, and stood, but paused at Freddy's seat. "Hey, keep on eye on Summer. She won't tell me what's wrong. Maybe she'll talk to you."  
  
"I'll try man, but I doubt she'll talk to me." Freddy agreed glancing over at her. "Pick me up a Skittles?"  
  
"Did you think I wouldn't?"  
  
Freddy shrugged, and Zack began to exit back to the snack bar area. He quickly told the man what he was getting, and was waiting when someone new came into the snack bar. "Hey Zack." The person greeted.  
  
"Oh, hey Marta." He half smiled, not sure if she had caused Summer's problem.  
  
Marta walked closer to him, hands clasped behind her back. "How are things with you and Summer? I didn't get a chance to ask her, she wanted to get inside before the movie started."  
  
"They're really good." Zack grabbed the soda handed to him. "What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"There's not much time for that at a school like Juliard. Of course if the right guy were to make himself available, I would make time."  
  
"I'm sure you would."  
  
Marta paused, gathering her thoughts. "Well, I'm sure Summer's waiting for you."  
  
"She's talking with Freddy." Zack informed. "But you're right, I should get back."  
  
"I'll talk to you later." Marta ended the conversation with a flirtatious smile, with teeth that rivaled the Osmond's in perfection.  
  
"Yeah." Zack exited the snack bar, still unsure of what to think about the blond ballerina. When he got back to his seat, Freddy was back in the recliner. "Anything?"  
  
"Nothing man." Freddy shook his head and grabbed the bag of Skittles. "Sorry."  
  
"It's OK, we'll figure it out eventually."  
  
Once he sat down, he soon found Summer leaning against his shoulder again. He was again distracted, and the movie's plot was lost upon him as Summer continued her crying.  
  
§ § §  
  
Summer and Zack left the theater first, so Summer could get situated in the van. She was no longer crying, but her eyes were rimmed with red. "Summer, what's wrong? You cried through half the movie."  
  
"It's a sad movie." Was Summer's only defense.  
  
"Summer, we watched Ghostbusters."  
  
"Yeah well, it's sad when...they blow up the Stay-Puft Marshmallow man." Summer struggled to come up with an excuse as she was put in the front seat.  
  
"He was a demon out to kill them. If they didn't blow him up, the whole world would have been controlled by the Sumerian God guy." Zack gave her a pointed look as he got into his seat. "What happened to suddenly make you upset?"  
  
"Zack, I know you mean well, but I just don't want to talk about it. Could you please just drop it? I promise, I'm not going to go and commit suicide on you or anything."  
  
Zack watched as others came out, and slowly split into the vans, Alicia and Tomika joining the van this time. "OK. Just remember I'm always here."  
  
"I will."  
  
"You know, I had forgotten how funny that movie was." Tomika said as the van got going.  
  
"Me too. It's been a long time since I just sat down and watched a good movie." Alicia agreed. "What with studying and all. And the fact that my roommate has absolutely no class whatsoever and brings a guy to the room nearly every night, most of the time never the same one two nights in a row."  
  
"I feel for you." Tomika replied. "What about you two? Long time since you sat down and watched a good movie? Ivy league is pretty busy isn't it?"  
  
"We see a movie probably every weekend. There's a great theater right by campus." Zack informed.  
  
"We almost forgot, Mik, the dating ones make time for that stuff." Alicia half-teased.  
  
"Yeah." Tomika laughed, "It's been a long time since I've done that. The inn is a busy place."  
  
"My dorm room is a busy place, but let's forget about that."  
  
§ § §  
  
The reunited band sat on the ground between the two vans at Sonic, waiting for the waitress to come and take their order. The rides had been uneventful, just talking and catching up. Zack was still keeping one concerned eye on Summer, though now, there was too much excitement to observe much, though he saw she was keeping mostly to herself, unless someone spoke directly to her.  
  
"Well." Dewey began. "So far this reunion thing is going pretty well, wouldn't you say?" The small group clapped and cheered. "Well, things are just getting started. Tomorrow, we're gonna head out to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. I know, it's totally Schneebs, but you can thank me later. And then on Tuesday, I have tickets to the a rockin concert. We're talking Aerosmith and Rolling Stones."  
  
"All right!" They cheered again, excited that the band was together and they got to do things they had dreamed of when they were.  
  
"Hey, you didn't let me finish." Dewey shook his head. "I didn't get to tell you about the backstage passes."  
  
"Finn, if you are kidding, I will personally have to shove my sticks down your throat." Freddy warned.  
  
"No joke. I have a few friends in high places. And last but not least we're fully going finish off the week and a half on a nice long trip to Universal Studios and Disney World."  
  
"Dewey this is insane." Alicia remarked. "How much money did you spend on this?"  
  
"Not important. Teaching kids to rock out pays well nowadays."  
  
"Dude, this totally rocks." Zack was fully excited. "You have no idea how much we need to thank you."  
  
"It's not a prob, man. You already thanked me enough by forgiving me."  
  
"Hey, Summer." Marta began. "You haven't said much."  
  
"Yeah. I was just thinking about how pissed Katie's gonna be when she finds out what she's missing." Summer quickly covered for herself.  
  
"What is it exactly that I'm missing?"  
  
Everyone turned to see Katie stepping out of a taxi. "Katie?" Freddy jumped up and quickly kissed his girlfriend. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, let's just say, I saw the error of my ways." Katie laughed. "I caught the first flight out. Thanks for that phone call Zack."  
  
Zack nodded. "Anything to help."  
  
Summer looked at her boyfriend. "What did you do?"  
  
"I called her on my cell and had her listen to everything. I'm guessing she forgives Dewey, because she's here." Zack explained.  
  
"That I do. So what is it that I was gonna be angry about if I missed?" Dewey recapped the plans for the reunion. "Can't wait."  
  
§ § §  
  
"OK girls." Tomika began. "We're so having a sleepover in my room tonight." The band aside from Dewey was now at the hotel, do to the lack of room at Dewey's place.  
  
Everyone seemed to agree aside from Marta. "I'm not gonna stay up all night playing elementary school games. I need to rest, so I'm afraid you'll just have to party without me."  
  
"Well, OK." Alicia shrugged. "See you in the morning." She added confused at Marta's behavior. "Anybody else think Marta's acting a bit weird?"  
  
"We'll talk upstairs." Katie grabbed her bags. "Night Freddy." She gave him a long kiss. Summer and Zack did the same, and then the girls made their way upstairs.  
  
"OK." Alicia tossed her bag into a chair. "Does anybody else think Marta's acting weird?"  
  
"I think something at Juliard crawled up her ass and died." Summer informed, hoisting herself out of the chair and onto a bed, to be more comfortable.  
  
"And what brought this on?" Katie asked, finding her own place to sit.  
  
"She wanted to talk at the movies."  
  
"What did she say?" Tomika wanted to know.  
  
"She wanted to make it clear that Zack would be hers, and said that while I may have done a good job playing the cripple card, end quote, and learning to do things he likes, that I can't measure up to her looks and she has tricks up her sleeve. Oh yeah, apparently I learned to do those to compensate for not being able to walk."  
  
"That little..." Alicia trailed off. "Now, I may have an attitude problem, but if there's one place I know to draw the line, it's that if I like a guy and he's dating someone, you let that go wherever it's going. Stooping to stealing the guy is low."  
  
"I can't believe she would say that." Tomika reached for a pillow. "No wonder your eyes were so red after the movie."  
  
"I'll be right back." Katie stood. "I'm going to have a talk with Freddy."  
  
§ § §  
  
Katie waited impatiently for Freddy to open the door to the room he was sharing with Zack when he finally did, he grinned at the site of her. "Hey, couldn't stay away that long?"  
  
"You need to have a serious talk with your cousin." Katie entered the room.  
  
Freddy closed the door. "With Marta? What are you talking about?"  
  
"She's trying to vamp Zack." Zack became attentive.  
  
"Wait. My cousin is a vampire?"  
  
"No. Vamp. As in steal. Do you have any idea what she said to Summer?"  
  
"She's the one who got Summer so upset?" Zack queried.  
  
"Yeah. She said she only learned to do guitar and keyboard, and the voice lessons to compensate for being paralyzed, And then she congratulates her on playing what she called the 'cripple card'. Oh, and apparently Marta has looks that Summer will never measure up to."  
  
"Why the hell would Marta do that?" Freddy was curious. "I know she likes him, but that's not like her at all."  
  
"Well, her parents gave her everything she ever wanted. She's a spoiled brat. And then at Juliard, it's cutthroat. That's what probably turned her into a bitch. She just uses the blond, innocent ballerina looks to hide it all."  
  
That's chapter 14. Like you didn't know that I was gonna bring Katie there.  
  
Random Quote of the Day: "My parents keep asking, 'How was school?' It's like saying, 'How was the drive-by shooting?' You don't care how it was—you're lucky to get out alive."—Angela on My So Called Life  
  
Thank You  
  
m-fashion  
  
SarahLou  
  
Pannalid  
  
kittygal-meow  
  
alfabiteater 


	15. ch15

Disclaimer: School of Rock and its characters do not belong to me. Neither do any pop culture references I may choose to include.  
  
Author's notes: Thank you for the reviews. I can't think of more ways to say it. of course, I could go off into many languages, but that would be a bit over the edge. For this chapter, I tried my best to put things in that are actual at the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, and this information was found at , the official website of the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. If you people don't know who Les Paul is, you aren't as much rockers as you thought, but I shall help you. He's the musician that inspired the Gibson Les Paul guitar. Makes sense doesn't it? I made up the whole record a record thing. And I'm going to explain this now, in case you don't think it through. Record, as in tape, a record, as in song. That's what it is. Why the two words have to be spelled the same I'll never now. I own Born That Way.  
  
Ch15  
  
It was the next morning when everyone was piling into the vans that Marta learned others knew of her plan. People rarely spoke to her. It had been explained to Dewey, who decided that unless things were out of hand, he wasn't about to interfere. Summer and Zack sat next to each other in the back of Dewey's van, where most were piled. A decision was made to drop one van off at Dewey's before going to the hall of fame, even if the accommodations would be a bit more cramped, now that they were no longer 10. "Summer, you know Marta would never be able to take me from you, right?" Zack asked, brushing a strand of Summer's hardly tended to hair away from her face.  
  
"I know." Summer nodded. "But it's pretty hard to believe that you wouldn't prefer being with someone like her. Even if you do think of me just like you would if I weren't paralyzed. She's currently the absolutely perfect blond bombshell, that most guys would kill for, and she wants you. Most guys dream of that."  
  
"Did I ever say I was most guys? Summer, she's not perfect. She can't hold a candle to you when it comes to perfection. You're friendly and beautiful and you would care if you hurt someone. Marta may be what you are calling a bombshell now, but you wait ten years, after she's married and had a couple kids. She's hardly gonna look like a Ballerina Barbie clone. Besides, I don't see her wearing torn jeans."  
  
"Well, I do have that going for me." Summer half smiled.  
  
"Exactly." Zack smiled getting her smile to become full.  
  
Alicia interrupted. "Torn jeans? What's that got to do with anything?"  
  
"My Christmas present." Summer answered cryptically.  
  
"OK." Alicia turned back to Tomika. "I think we have to get more on that one later."  
  
Meanwhile, in Zack's van, Katie drove, while Freddy was in the back with Marta, choosing to warn her about her behavior then. "What were you thinking?" Were his first words.  
  
Marta knew exactly what he was talking about. "I'm surprised she told anyone. Thought she'd be a bit stronger than that."  
  
"Summer's full of surprises. What the hell do you think you're doing, talking to her like that?"  
  
"So it's wrong of me to warn her that I'm going to be the one with Zack by the end of this reunion instead of just taking him from her?"  
  
Freddy was not impressed by the sarcasm. "Marta, Zack isn't interested in you. He never has been, and never will be. Get over it and move on."  
  
"Oh, you see, I see things differently. He may not be interested in me now, but after one dance and a kiss, he will be more interested in me, than he ever was in the Wheelchair Wonder Harlot."  
  
"Summer is anything but that, and you know it." Freddy glared.  
  
"It doesn't matter what I know does it? It only matters what Zack knows. Or sees."  
  
"Marta Alexandria Luka. Summer and Zack are happy together, and if you do anything to mess that up, you are not going to have any friends remaining in what's left of this band, or our old class at high school."  
  
"Somehow, I think I can deal with that, Frederick James Jones. I have my own friends, and I'm fully capable of making more."  
  
Katie turned around when she stopped at a red light. "Don't you mean, fully capable of having Daddy buy you more?"  
  
"Uh. Whatever."  
  
§ § §  
  
The group crawled out of the back of the van upon reaching the hall of fame, Marta instantly working on her hair which by her complaint, was totally frizzed out by the humidity in the back of the van. Everyone else was either stretching, laughing at her, or both. Dewey started giving instructions after he himself stretched a bit. "OK, everyone can go do their own thing, or stay as a group. We'll meet for lunch around 1:00 and then we'll see what everyone wants to do. Everyone clear?" When everyone nodded, he spoke again. "Schneebs!"  
  
Zack looked at Summer, then Freddy and Katie. "What do you guys think?"  
  
"Let's just go around and see what we find." Freddy put his arm around Katie.  
  
"Sounds great to me." Both girls nodded.  
  
"Anybody else with us?" Zack looked at the entire group.  
  
Alicia and Tomika shook their heads. "We are going straight to Aretha Franklin." Tomika informed.  
  
Marta was too busy with her hair to even notice a question was asked, while Dewey shook his head. "I want to go check out the Les Paul exhibit."  
  
"We'll see you all at lunch then." The two couples entered the Hall of Fame, almost instantly overwhelmed by the energy inside.  
  
"So, I talked to Marta, when we were dropping your van off." Freddy informed, grabbing one of the maps.  
  
"Do I even want to know what she has to say for herself?" Zack glanced over Freddy's shoulder at the map.  
  
"Probably not." Katie looked around the room.  
  
"I'm thinking I do want to hear it." Summer looked up.  
  
"Are you sure?" Freddy looked concerned. "Let's check out the 500 songs exhibit."  
  
The group began walking. "Unless it's something that would give, I don't know, Jerry Springer, a heart attack, I want to hear it." Summer nodded.  
  
"She called you a harlot." Katie stopped, and spoke quietly.  
  
"Well then, I guess she is playing as low as she can get." Summer sighed.  
  
Zack knelt down. "Don't listen to that. The people who care about you know it's not true."  
  
"I know. But I'd like to see how you would take it." Summer looked him pointedly in the eye.  
  
"I'd probably feel pretty crappy too." Zack agreed. "Look, let's just ignore her for now, and we'll think of something to deal with her."  
  
"Hey, why don't we just rock it out?" Katie stole the map from Freddy.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Summer grabbed her necklace, a common habit.  
  
"There's a place in here where you can record a song. Basically you rent one of the rooms out to practice and then you can record your song. It's called Record a Record."  
  
Zack stood. "That sounds awesome."  
  
"I'm all for it." Freddy nodded.  
  
"How fast do you guys think you can learn a song?" Summer wanted to know.  
  
"Pretty quick. We learned Step Off in like an hour." Katie thought for a second.  
  
"See if you can rent one of the rooms out for in an hour. We'll go check out the 500 songs exhibit and then we'll do that."  
  
"Why don't we just go do it now?" Freddy asked when they started walking again.  
  
Summer gave him his answer. "You can't record a song that's not written, that's why."  
  
§ § §  
  
It was three hours later when the four were in a studio about to record a song. Summer had written it while they all looked at the 500 songs that shaped rock and roll, and they had all learned it in record (no pun intended) time.  
  
Zack started the introduction with Katie. Soon, Freddy joined on the drums, and Summer came in last on the keyboard. Soon after she was also singing.  
  
"Lies  
  
We all tell them  
  
Once in a while  
  
Truth  
  
That's told more often  
  
It makes most people smile  
  
Not all people can tell the truth though  
  
You were born that way  
  
Born that way they say  
  
Doing whatever you want  
  
Never backing from the daunt  
  
Just getting someone else to fight it for you  
  
You won't ever heal  
  
Do not have the heart to feel  
  
Will always be alone  
  
On your fake built throne  
  
You were born that way  
  
Friends  
  
Everybody has them  
  
You have to fight to keep them  
  
Life  
  
Everybody has one  
  
Yours is just a fake gem  
  
Not everything can go the way you want  
  
You were born that way  
  
Born that way they say  
  
Doing whatever you want  
  
Never backing from the daunt  
  
Just getting someone else to fight it for you  
  
You won't ever heal  
  
Do not have the heart to feel  
  
Will always be alone  
  
On your fake built throne  
  
You were born that way  
  
What was that  
  
You're fighting back  
  
It's too late try  
  
You ain't that sly  
  
Won't get him  
  
It's looking grim  
  
For you that is  
  
It don't take a whiz to see that  
  
You were born that way  
  
Born that way they say  
  
Doing whatever you want  
  
Never backing from the daunt  
  
Just getting someone else to fight it for you  
  
You won't ever heal  
  
Do not have the heart to feel  
  
Will always be alone  
  
On your fake built throne  
  
You were born that way."  
  
And there is chapter 15. I like that song a lot. I hope you do too.  
  
Random Quote of the Day: "Two pretzels are walking down the street. One is assaulted."—Tim Taylor on Home Improvement.  
  
Thank You  
  
Harry Potter's Crazed Stalker  
  
mellowyellow36  
  
rockin awesome x  
  
kittygal-meow  
  
SarahLou 


	16. ch16

Disclaimer: School of Rock and its characters do not belong to me. Neither do any pop culture references I may choose to include.  
  
Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews. The eating area at the hall of fame is actually a small café that serves light meals, but for all purposes of this story, it's a restaurant like the Hard Rock Café. And to answer littelblazingstar's question, yes I do write all the songs. I'm glad you like them.  
  
Ch16  
  
Summer, Zack, Katie, and Freddy entered the hall of fame's restaurant at one thirty, but easily found where the rest of the group sat. "Sorry we're late." Summer began. "We were making a recording."  
  
"Recording?" Dewey eyebrow waved.  
  
"Didn't you read your map, Finn?" Freddy sat down.  
  
Dewey gave him a look. "Uh, no."  
  
"Well, there's a place called Record a Record. You rent out one of the studios to practice and record a song. So we did." Katie found a seat next to her boyfriend.  
  
"That is so totally Schneebs!" If you don't know who said that, well, you weren't paying attention.  
  
"Yeah." Tomika agreed. "Is this place just for bands?"  
  
"It's for anyone I think." Zack grabbed two discarded menus for himself and Summer.  
  
"Everyone should do one. It's really fun." Katie added.  
  
Alicia looked excited. "I think I will."  
  
Tomika seemed just as excited. "I know I will."  
  
Marta on the other hand was rather unimpressed. "It seems rather juvenile. Making a recording in the middle of a Hall of Fame."  
  
"Really?" Zack took a sip from his water. "Because I saw a guy who was probably in his sixties in one of the rooms."  
  
"I suppose I could do one song." Marta said, half enthusiastic at Zack's endorsement.  
  
Summer folded a menu. "If I may make a suggestion, how about everyone does their own thing, and then we can burn all the tracks onto one CD and make a copy for everyone."  
  
"I'll do you one better." Freddy had a maniacal grin. "How about after everyone does their own thing, we reunite, practice a bit, and record School of Rock."  
  
"I would so totally be into that, but we don't have Mr. Cool to do the keyboard." Dewey pointed out.  
  
Summer volunteered. "I know the part."  
  
"Schneebs!" Dewey turned a few heads. "OK, here's the deal. We reserve studio time right now, that way we have it, and we'll go right after this. That cool with everyone?"  
  
Everyone but Marta excitedly nodded and chorused yeahs. Marta said about a second later. "I suppose."  
  
"Everyone should start planning what they wanna do then, I'll go get the time." Dewey stood.  
  
"Hey guys." Freddy said. "Anybody interested in recording a Queen cover with me?"  
  
"What song?" Summer wanted to know.  
  
"'Crazy Little Thing Called Love'." Freddy informed.  
  
Zack nodded. "I'll help."  
  
"So will I." Summer and Katie agreed.  
  
"Zack, you should record 'Torn Jeans.'" Katie suggested. "Do the version like when you first showed it to us."  
  
"That's not a bad idea. Thanks Katie."  
  
"No problem. The question is what do I do."  
  
Alicia looked over from across the table. "Katie, you should do 'Supernova', by Liz Phair."  
  
Katie wracked her brain for a moment. "Thanks Alicia. What do you think you'll do?"  
  
"I think 'Sweet Nothings' by Brenda Lee."  
  
"Tomika?" Summer wanted to know.  
  
"'Chain of Fools'."  
  
Marta volunteered her song before anybody asked. "I'm going to do 'Take My Breath Away', Berlin's version of course. What about you Summer? I'm sure your song will be interesting."  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to do a cover of 'Let it Be.' Unless of course, someone has a better suggestion." Summer had a challenging tone, almost daring Marta to make a suggestion.  
  
Zack intervened though. "Are you gonna play the piano part?"  
  
"I was planning on it." Summer nodded. "I think we have ourselves a plan."  
  
§ § §  
  
The group drove on to their next rest stop that night. They had all done their recordings, and on Alicia's laptop, Summer was now working on making them one CD. Dewey was talking to Freddy who was taking his turn up front. "You know, you four need to come up with a name." He informed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Freddy asked.  
  
"You and Summer, Katie and Zack. You're a pretty rockin band."  
  
"Thanks, but we're not a band. We only jam together once in a while."  
  
"From what I heard, once in a while is a lot. Like every night. That's a band."  
  
"We really don't call ourselves a band."  
  
"Well you should. You've got the makings of an awesome four ,uh, person band."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Freddy nodded.  
  
In the back Zack was talking with Summer, while she worked on the CD. "I never got to tell you that I liked 'Born That Way.'"  
  
"Thanks. The question is, will people get what it's about?"  
  
"It's pretty hard to miss."  
  
"Very true, but you have to admit, this is the type of song that will end up on True Spin because no one knows who it's about. If it were ever to make it big."  
  
"Well, would you tell them?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe. Depends on what I would feel about it at the time they wanted to know."  
  
"Why are you putting the tracks in that order? It seems odd."  
  
"'School of Rock' is last because it's everyone. And then I put Dewey's version of 'Touch Me' first because, well, it makes sense. Everything else is in alphabetical order by last name of performer."  
  
"I see. You thought it through that much?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I? I'm making the CD, the arrangement should make sense. Besides, when I'm upset or stressed out, I organize things really well."  
  
"Oh I remember now. Like the one time your aunt called while I was at class and when I got back my entire dorm room was as clean as if a Stepford Wife had been there."  
  
"I knew you'd remember. And speaking of remembering, if I remember correctly, your birthday is coming up on Friday."  
  
"Yes, you did remember. Unfortunately."  
  
"What is so unfortunate about the day you were born?"  
  
"I've never liked making a big deal about it. That's all."  
  
"Who said I would make a big deal about it? I was thinking we sneak off from the pack at Disney or Universal, wherever we are that day, and just spend it on our own."  
  
"Now that's a birthday present I think I can enjoy."  
  
"I should hope so. We aren't going to get time alone virtually all week if we didn't do that. I'm not used to that."  
  
"Neither am I. I don't think the consequences would be favorable." Zack leaned closer to her.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean." Summer did the same.  
  
"Oh please, get a room!" Katie heckled in a joking manner.  
  
"We could say the same for you and Freddy." Summer pointed out. "But we won't."  
  
Freddy began to unsafely crawl back into the back of the van. "And aren't we glad that you won't. If someone else wants to go up there..." Marta eagerly began crawling. "So, Dewey thinks we need to name our band."  
  
"We have a band?" Katie blinked, as Freddy sat next to her.  
  
"That's the word out on Dewey's street." Freddy nodded. "Says we have a rockin four person thing going."  
  
"This is news to me." Zack said. "I thought we just jammed together once in a while until we could get a band going."  
  
"I think it's pretty safe to say that we have had one going for a while." Summer began agreeing with Dewey. "We're just used to the format that we played with School of Rock."  
  
"I guess you're right." Katie agreed. "It technically is a band if we want it to be."  
  
"And if we wanted it to be, what would we call it?" Was Freddy's question.  
  
"This part was never my forte." Summer stepped out.  
  
"Me either." Zack agreed.  
  
"What about taking the first letter of our names and making a cool phrase?" Katie suggested. "Like, Freakish Someone's Karma Zephyr."  
  
"Uh, that's just a weird phrase." Freddy informed. "But I get what you're saying. How about, Freedom Knowledge Soul and you know Z is a very hard letter to come up with."  
  
"Yeah, come on Zack. Couldn't you have had an easy name like George or John?" Summer teased.  
  
Zack shrugged. "I guess I just have to be one of a kind."  
  
"So anybody have cool words that start with the letter Z? You know, none of the usual stuff. No zoo, zebra or zipper. I want some original Z words." Summer mock ordered as if she were a teacher.  
  
"Zest." Tomika piped up. "It's a flavor. Kind of goes with the theme you have going. Freedom Knowledge Soul and Zest. A bit of a weird name, but it describes you guys, and from what I've heard, it describes your music."  
  
"I like it." The group nodded.  
  
"Freedom Knowledge Soul and Zest it is."  
  
There's chapter 16. The band name is weird, but I am horrible at coming up with these things.  
  
Random Quote of the Day: "I'm an instant star, just add water and stir."—David Bowie  
  
SarahLou  
  
Rhun  
  
bLuEhEaVeN79  
  
AMSSMFriendwhoissorry  
  
Sandy-Pandy  
  
xobadrhymer03  
  
Pannalid  
  
Mellowyellow36  
  
m-fashion  
  
lilstrummergrl527  
  
littelblazingstar  
  
Honestly, you people are going to inflate my ego. 


	17. ch17

Disclaimer: School of Rock and its characters do not belong to me. Neither do any pop culture references I may choose to include.  
  
Author's notes: Schneebs! We have made it to what would be such an awesome concert if it was real! Thanks for all reviewers and/or readers have kept with me to this point. Now, in this chapter, I'm not gonna include any dialogue between the former School of Rock and the current Aerosmith and Rolling Stones, simply because, I don't speak for them, don't know how they would act at all, etc. Not to mention I can't write the star struck thing that well. Oh, I use the term 'beldam'. Basically, that's a w(b)itch.  
  
Ch17  
  
It was now getting towards the end of the Rolling Stones set of the concert. Due to Summer's chair, the group found themselves in a more spacious area, right close to the stage. They ended up singing along, and dancing, Dewey air guitaring, and Summer and Zack finding a way to slow dance. They were near each other the entire time, while everyone else fell into their own smaller groups, and mingled. Marta was the only one alone, and spent most of the time watching Zack and Summer and glaring in a jealous manner.  
  
"This is so much fun!" Summer didn't need to shout to Zack nearly as loudly as the roadies set up the stage for Aerosmith.  
  
"I know. And we're going to be backstage after this." Zack answered. "I don't think this could get better."  
  
Freddy walked over, Katie in tow. "Of course it could be better. There are so many other awesome bands that could be here."  
  
Katie shook her head. "Only you would want more then Rolling Stones and Aerosmith."  
  
"And only you would roll your eyes and shake your head at me like that. It's very adorable you know." Freddy remarked.  
  
"Oh, I know I'm adorable." Katie grinned.  
  
Freddy put his arm around her. "I never said you were. I said the look."  
  
"But we both know you meant me." Both Summer and Zack rolled their eyes as the couple walked off continuing their banter.  
  
"I know another way this could be better." Marta said, trying to be sultry, sidling up to Zack.  
  
Zack stepped away from her. "Does it have anything to do with you leaving? Because that would just be totally, as Dewey would put this, Schneebs."  
  
"Now Zack, it is hardly your place to be rude to this girl who is smitten with you." Summer chided sarcastically. "In fact she's in deep smit. Marta, do us all a favor, I know it's going to be so hard for you, but do try and be quiet if you can't improve the conversation. Some of us are trying to forget you're here."  
  
"I would, Summer, but I believe I can improve the conversation, by getting you out of it, and I most certainly want you to remember that I'm here." Marta glared.  
  
Zack put a hand on Summer's shoulder and spoke stonily. "Marta, as much as we absolutely enjoy the company you just love to provide us with, we currently are more interested in, oh I don't know, how about watching grass grow."  
  
"Fine. You'll be interested soon enough. And when you are Zachary, you'll be in my arms." Marta huffed and turned, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she skulked off.  
  
"When is she gonna get a clue?" Summer muttered, watching her leave, then turning to face the stage.  
  
"I doubt she will." Zack sighed. "Eventually she'll have to get tired of this though."  
  
Unbeknownst to them, Marta had overheard and was now pulling out her cell- phone, an evil grin on her face. "She already has." The phone rang for a moment before she spoke again. "Hey Jimmy, is Mike there too...Put the phone on speaker...I have a favor to ask of you...Yeah it'll be what you usually get paid with...OK, here's the deal..."  
  
§ § §  
  
Everyone was buzzing with excitement as they left the large auditorium, after meeting with the bands. Everyone had gotten something signed. Both Zack and Dewey had a guitar. Tomika, Alicia, and Freddy, had tour T-shirts, Katie opted for a baseball cap, Marta just had a notebook, and Summer had them sign her wheelchair. Everything had been exciting and full of energy.  
  
"OK, Cool Cats, we have to get to the airport to catch our flight to Florida!" Dewey announced loudly, high off of the euphoria of meeting the bands. Everyone cheered loudly, even Marta, who seemed caught up in everything. "Do we know where the van is?"  
  
"Parking garage, level 4." Summer informed.  
  
"Good thing someone paid attention." Tomika sighed. "We would have been out here for hours."  
  
"Excuse me." A male walked up. He wore jeans, a black cap and a black Tee. "My car's just up ahead, and to get it started, I need to give it a bit of a push, but I'm by myself. Could you guys give me a hand?"  
  
"Not a prob." Dewey nodded. "Come on guys let's help the dude out."  
  
As the other's gathered, Zack looked to Summer. "You gonna be OK? It's probably not the best place for you to be by yourself out here."  
  
"I'll stay with her." Marta quickly volunteered. "We'll start up to the van. You go use your, nice, strong , muscles to help move that car."  
  
Zack gave Summer another look, who nodded, before turning and catching up with the group.  
  
As Summer, and Marta made their way to the parking garage, neither spoke. The air was getting brisk, a night breeze blowing their hair around. The street was rather deserted, but was nothing compared to the near empty parking garage where they entered. In the area by the elevator bank, Marta paused. "I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick. You better stay here though. Wouldn't want Zack thinking I wasn't protecting you from all of the big bad monsters here would we?"  
  
Summer mocked lightly as Marta entered the bathroom. "Whatever. Beldam."  
  
§ § §  
  
"That guy seemed pretty sketchy." Freddy remarked off-handedly as the group returned to the parking garage. "Who has a car that crappy that it doesn't start, but will buy concert tickets before they buy a new one?"  
  
"Uh, you would." Katie pointed out.  
  
"Well, yeah." Freddy smirked and shrugged.  
  
Dewey in his utter Deweyness, asked a question. "Where did Summer say the van was?"  
  
"Parking garage, level four." Zack answered droning. "Bit confused Finn?"  
  
"Just a bit in heaven." Dewey looked at the guitar player. "I could seriously die happy now."  
  
"I don't think Ms. Mullins would appreciate that much right before the wedding." Alicia wiped her hands on her jeans.  
  
The talk died down a bit as they walked into the parking garage, going directly towards the elevator bank. Zack's pace quickened to a run as he got closer and could see Summer on the ground, her wheelchair nearby. She was struggling to sit up so she could right it. The second he reached her, two questions came out in a near blur. "Are you all right? What happened?"  
  
Summer just let him pull her into a hug, burying her head in his shoulder as the others came up. Freddy picked the chair up while Katie asked the obvious questions. "Where the hell is Marta? Did she do this?"  
  
"Did I do what?" Marta stepped out of the bathroom, a false look of worry came over her face. "Oh Summer, whatever happened? Did you slip out of your chair?"  
  
Summer seemed unwilling to pull back from Zack, but eventually did, relieving some concerns. "I'm fine, no thanks to Juliard Jezebel over here."  
  
"What happened?" Zack picked her up and put her in the chair.  
  
"Marta decided she needed to go to the bathroom and I was waiting just because, like you said, this isn't exactly the safest neighborhood. I should've just gone up. While I was waiting this guy came up and in this bizarre twisted action, started kissing me. I pushed him off, and he shoved my chair down, knocking me out of it. I saw the bathroom door open, Marta slipped him a high five before closing it again and he left."  
  
"I did no such thing." Marta denied.  
  
Summer glared. "Marta, I'm paralyzed not blind."  
  
Marta rolled her eyes. "Knowing you, you made the whole thing up and tipped your chair yourself, for the attention. I've seen girls do stuff like it before. It's rather sad and pathetic."  
  
"Marta, get your lame ass outta here." Alicia had a hand on her hip by this point, squaring off with her former back up singer buddy.  
  
"Wait, you're choosing me over her?" Marta looked quizzical then shook her head. "That's not how it works."  
  
"It is with real friends." Freddy glared. "Get out now."  
  
Zack was focused on Summer. "Are you sure you're OK?"  
  
Summer shook her head. "No." She then leaned into his embrace and began crying on his shoulder.  
  
"No!" Marta exclaimed. "You're supposed to think she's a slut, and break up with her, and then you're supposed to see what a perfect girlfriend I would make."  
  
"Marta, at the airport, I think it would be best if you found a flight to wherever it is you want to spend the rest of your spring break." Dewey didn't look happy.  
  
"Whatever. I have friends here. I'll just get my stuff and go there." Marta seemed shaken that her plan had not worked.  
  
"Good. I don't think riding in the car with any of us would exactly be safe for you." Tomika nodded.  
  
The group silently began making their way up to the van, most shooting death glares at Marta. Summer was still crying, though could no longer be on Zack's shoulder. At the van after he helped her into the back of the van he turned to Marta, who was taking one of three designer suitcases out. "You should have known better. Summer getting attacked would only make me go to her more. What you've done is low. I wouldn't expect any friends from this band ever. And by the way, if you would make a perfect girlfriend, I'd hate to see what an imperfect girlfriend would be."  
  
"Well, if Mike's timing had been better, it would've worked. You were supposed to see her kissing the guy, not her crawling to her stupid chair." Marta still unhappy, was near pouting.  
  
"I thought you had nothing to do with planning this." Katie pointed out glaring.  
  
"Uh, I so don't have to take this." Marta grabbed her luggage, and with one last flip of her hair, she was walking off.  
  
§ § §  
  
The group was on the plane a few hours later, Summer was next to Zack, asleep on his shoulder. Katie was on the other side of Zack, and Freddy was next to her. Summer had cried for a while, Zack and the others had done their best to comfort her. She then had gone into almost a daze, only somewhat responding to what others were saying. And then she fell asleep. Zack watched her for a moment and brushed a strand of hair off of her face before turning to Freddy and Katie. "I can't believe Marta paid a guy to attack Summer."  
  
"Me either." Freddy shook his head.  
  
"I can." Katie remarked. "Ever since the seventh grade she's been like this, it's just back then she wasn't that good at it and she hid it better. But I didn't think she would stoop as low as to make it look like she was cheating on you Slick."  
  
Zack look back at Summer. "Think she'll be OK?"  
  
"I hope so." Katie sighed.  
  
Freddy put his arm around Katie. "Me too. But she was pretty upset. Hopefully the most magical place on earth can help."  
  
"Hopefully." Zack sighed. "At least Marta's gone now."  
  
"You said it." Both agreed.  
  
"Maybe a song would help." Freddy suggested. "That always seems to cheer her up."  
  
"I can try that." Zack nodded. "Can you get me my notebook? I would but Summer is, you know, on me."  
  
Random Quote of the Day: "We came, we saw, we kicked its ass!"-Peter Venkman, in Ghostbusters.  
  
Thanks To These People Right Here  
  
Rhun  
  
crazyknarf  
  
Brooke  
  
SarahLou  
  
rockin awesome x  
  
m-fashion 


	18. ch18

Disclaimer: School of Rock and its characters do not belong to me. Neither do any pop culture references I may choose to include.   
  
Author's notes: Thanks reviewers. This chapter will take place at the Hard Rock Hotel, and maybe some of Universal Studios. I own "Waiting (For Her Smile)." Oh yeah, that song is shorter than my others, because I was hit with writers block in the middle of it, but for all purposes of this story, it was meant to be that way. Also, this chapter is a bit shorter, again because of writer's block. Sorry.  
  
Ch18  
  
Katie looked at Summer who was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was concerned about her friend, who hadn't really spoken since the explanation of what Marta had done, but hadn't said anything up until this point. "Summer? I know that you're not OK, so I'm not gonna ask a stupid question like that, but, do you want to talk?" Summer didn't answer. "Summer, I don't think it's healthy to let whatever your feeling stay inside like that. I know this hasn't happened to me, and I don't know what you are feeling, but I want to try and help."  
  
"You're right, you don't know how I'm feeling." Summer finally spoke. "But I can try to explain, I guess. When that guy kissed me, I was overwhelmed. All these feelings were rushing through me. Disgust, and guilt, fear and weakness. I could hardly figure out what was going on in my head. When the guy left I was angry and frustrated. I had seen Marta, and knew it had been her to set it up. After I told you guys though, I got a good look at Zack's face, and feelings of guilt and sickness came over me and I just freaked out. I had just cheated on my boyfriend."  
  
Katie sat down on her bed, cross legged. "Summer, you didn't cheat on him. He knows that you had no control over the situation, and you did everything to get out of it. You got him off of you, that's the best thing you could have done."  
  
"It still feels like I did. It's hard to explain." There was a knock at the door.   
  
Katie stood and opened it to see Zack, guitar in tow, with Freddy behind him. "Hey, have you gotten her to talk?" Zack wanted to know.  
  
Katie turned back to Summer. "Summer, I'll be back in just a second." She stepped out of the room and closed the door. "She feels like she cheated on you. I tried to explain it to her that you would never think that, but it didn't really work."  
  
"I'm not sure exactly what I can do to convince her I don't feel that way." Zack ran a hand through his hair, sighing.  
  
"Just play her the song." Freddy put a reassuring hand on Zack's shoulder. "That should help."  
  
"Yeah." Katie nodded and opened the door, stepping inside. "Summer, Zack and Freddy are here. Zack has a song he wants to play for you."  
  
Summer pushed herself up so she was sitting. "Hey guys."  
  
Both greeted, Freddy and Katie sat down on Katie's bed, while Zack sat on the end of Summers. He didn't introduce the song before he started playing.  
  
"The world is silent  
  
It seems to have stopped  
  
Our world anyway  
  
The days are violent  
  
Surprises have popped  
  
It's a been a bad day  
  
But I'm waiting for something  
  
That would make things good  
  
It's fabulous and wonderful  
  
Perfect and fantastical  
  
Some would call it Schneebs  
  
This thing would make things beautiful  
  
I have seen it and it's comfortable  
  
But now it's gone  
  
So I guess I'm stuck waiting.  
  
Just waiting for her smile."  
  
It took Summer a moment, but she did smile. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." Zack put his guitar down. "But it was really all to my benefit. I mean now I get to look at that smile of yours again, as much as I want."  
  
"I'm being serious. You always go to all this trouble to cheer me up." Summer looked down at her hands. "I really appreciate it."  
  
"And I really appreciate someone as gorgeous as you giving me the time of day." Zack made his way closer to Summer.  
  
"Good line Slick." Freddy jested, whilst putting his arm around Katie.  
  
Katie swatted at him playfully. "It's not a line. He means it. Maybe you should try it."  
  
"I mean everything I say to you, and you know it, little miss Blacky." Freddy kissed her nose and she giggled.  
  
"Hey." Zack tuned out the now half wrestling couple and looked at Summer. "You know I don't blame you right? I blame the devil child Marta and those creeps who believe everything she says."  
  
"I do now." She hugged him. "You are too good to me."  
  
"You can't be too good to you." Zack left his arm around her. "Remember back in February, on Valentines, when we just stayed up all night and talked?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?" Summer leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Just something about this moment made me think of it. That's one of my favorite dates with you, you know. It was fun, and we didn't do the cliché Valentines Day dinner with flowers and candy and tons of phony hearts. There were no expectations. Just you and me, getting to know each other better."  
  
"It's right up there." Summer agreed. "But my favorite is definitely when you took me to that little sidewalk café downtown and it was snowing. We were the only ones crazy enough to stay outside."  
  
"Yeah. The waitress wasn't that happy with us, but it was really fun."  
  
"Didn't we build a snow man afterwards?"  
  
"Four. We made the Beatles."  
  
"Oh yeah. I have a picture of us with the fab four somewhere."  
  
"We have had our share of unusual dates."  
  
"I like it that way. It shows we're not your usual run of the mill couple."  
  
"That we aren't."  
  
§§§  
  
It was early the next morning when Zack awoke next to Summer, his arm around her shoulder. She was still asleep peacefully so he did his best not to move her. On the bed nearby, Freddy and Katie slept, heads not any where near the pillow. Freddy's arm draped over Katie and the edge of the bed. Slowly and carefully he pulled his arm off and around Summer and got off of the bed, stretching, stiff do to the half sitting position they had slept in.  
  
Summer cracked an eye open slowly. "Good morning." She whispered, half startling Zack. "How long have you been up?"  
  
"Just a minute or two." Zack whispered back. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Check out Whack and Black over there."  
  
Summer laughed quietly. "Guess they had fun last night."   
  
"I figured as much. Think we should wake them up?"  
  
"Let em sleep. Let's go downstairs and get some breakfast. If they aren't up when we get back, we can wake them up." Summer decided. "Can you bring my chair over here? Thanks." She got herself situated and they made their way downstairs.   
  
In one of the many dining areas, Alicia and Tomika waved them over. "Hey guys. Have a good night?" Tomika asked.  
  
"Pretty much." Both nodded, taking seats.  
  
Alicia looked back and forth between Summer and Zack. "Weren't you wearing those clothes yesterday?"   
  
Well there's chapter 18. It's really kind of boring. Sorry about that.  
  
Random Quote of the Day: "You can't polish a turd." -Eddie Van Halen  
  
Thank You  
  
chocl8chips  
  
InfectedSerenity  
  
SarahLou  
  
rockin awesome x 


	19. ch19

Disclaimer: School of Rock and its characters do not belong to me. Neither do any pop culture references I may chose to include.  
  
Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you didn't find last chapter as boring as I did. This chapter is entirely dedicated to Katie and Freddy, as I'm getting towards the end of the story, and figured we should have one last thing with them. They are in Universal Studios, and as far as I know, these are all real attractions (they were on the website).The only difference is I have combined the Islands of Adventure, and the normal Universal Studios.  
  
Ch19  
  
Freddy and Katie stood waiting in line to get on the E.T Adventure around 9:30. They had woken up a bit after Zack and Summer, though instead of just going to breakfast, had opted for showers and changes of clothes before heading out to the park. Katie looked to Freddy. "So, last night was fun."  
  
"It was." Freddy nodded. "After Zack got Summer to cheer up anyway."  
  
Katie pulled a strand of her hair back. "You only say that because then we could relax."  
  
"Is that such a crime?"  
  
"No. A bit self centered considering what she had just gone through, but not a crime."  
  
"Hey, if I recall correctly, you were enjoying the little make out session just as much as me."  
  
"So what if I did? Are you gonna sue me or something?"  
  
"Of course not. I wouldn't sue the best girl I've ever had. Just pointing out you were every bit as self centered as me."  
  
"Gee, that's the best complement you've ever given me."  
  
"Glad you like it." Katie gave him a look. "What? Oh, you want me to say something like Zack says to Summer now. Sorry. No can do. Fresh out of sappy romantic stuff."  
  
"That's not what that look was at all."  
  
"Well, then you really need to work on your looks, because I am near positive that you just told me to tell you something sappy and romantic."  
  
Katie kissed him. "I was telling you to do that."  
  
"See, that I understood. And that I can do." Freddy pulled her into another kiss.  
  
After a moment they broke apart. "What do you say we ditch this ride?" Katie smiled in a half seductive manner.  
  
"To do what?"  
  
"I don't know. A little of this." She kissed him again. "A little of that." Her lips found their way to kiss his neck right below his chin.  
  
"And where would we be doing this exactly?"  
  
"I don't exactly care. You can pick."  
  
"And you're sure you don't want to take ET home?"  
  
"I think I might manage to do without it."  
  
"Well, I don't think I can." Freddy paused dramatically. "So, we'll just have to do a little of this and that right here."  
  
Katie pulled back. "Freddy, there are little kids."  
  
"That didn't stop you from practically giving me a hickey just then."  
  
"Well... no, but you're suggesting we do the whole thing, right here."  
  
"We can wait until we get on the ride where it's dark." Freddy didn't look happy about this suggestion, but was willing to wait for the sake of the children.  
  
"I'm sure you can handle it until then."  
  
"And what if I can't?"  
  
"You're the one who wants ET to ride his bike across the moon."  
  
"It's important. If ET doesn't get home the man will triumph."  
  
"And if this line doesn't move any faster, these little kids won't have virginal outlooks on life for much longer."  
  
"Why Kathryn, I thought you didn't want to set a bad example."  
  
"I also don't want to wait to make-out with you, Frederick." The line started moving. "Thank god."  
  
§§§  
  
"Wanna go on this one?" Freddy asked Katie.  
  
Katie looked up at the Jurassic Park River Adventure. "Sure. Give me one sec." She began taking off her T-shirt.  
  
Freddy put a hand on her arm. "What was that about little kids being around?"  
  
"Relax. I have a bathing suit underneath. Besides, that really contradicts what you were just telling me on ET."  
  
"I didn't know you had a suit on." Freddy removed his hand. "Please, continue.  
  
"And another thing, a white T-shirt getting soaked wouldn't exactly cover much would it?" Katie teased, not removing the shirt.  
  
Freddy nodded. "On the other hand, the wet T-shirt look is very sexy." Katie removed her shirt revealing a black string bikini with a skull on either side. "Then again, that's a whole lot sexier."  
  
"I thought as much." Katie began to put the T-shirt back on.  
  
"Oh come on, you're killing me here."  
  
"That's the point."  
  
"This is so unfair. You can't show me Keith Moon and then give me Meg White."  
  
"I'll make you a deal. If you can name two good female bassists I'll take the shirt back off."  
  
"That's unfair too. The only one I can think of is you."  
  
"How touching. But I guess you're stuck with the T-shirt on."  
  
"No. I will do anything."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Anything, and I mean anything."  
  
"Take your shirt off."  
  
"Wait just one minute. I don't have any cute little bikini top on. That is far more indecent."  
  
Katie looked at him pointedly. "Would you like to wear mine?"  
  
"Don't toy with me."  
  
"In all honesty, I'm glad you don't have any, as you put it, cute little bikini top, on. That would be wrong on many levels. Now, take your shirt off, and you'll get to see my cute little bikini top."  
  
"This is bribery." Freddy muttered, pulling his Green Day shirt off.  
  
"Yes, but you are doing it aren't you?"  
  
"Well, it is worth it."  
  
Katie pulled her shirt off again. "I need sun block on now. So do you." She pulled her backpack around in front and stuffed her shirt in before pulling out her sun block. She squeezed a bit into her palm and handed the bottle back to Freddy. "Get my back will you."  
  
"As you wish." Freddy began rubbing the sun block on her upper back, and then moved down to the lower region, where he suddenly began tickling her exposed stomach.  
  
Katie giggled and slapped playfully at his hands. "Stop it."  
  
"I can't you'll burn up."  
  
Katie giggled some more. "You're infuriating sometimes."  
  
§§§  
  
Katie latched on to Freddy's arm as they exited Earthquake, laughing. "That was so funny."  
  
"No it wasn't." Freddy was pouting.  
  
"Oh yes it was. I can't believe you were more scared than that six year old."  
  
"That ride was very realistic. And that girl had issues. She was talking about what would happen if you got stabbed in the jugular."  
  
"Just admit it. A six year old girl was braver than you."  
  
"I will not. And if anyone finds out about this..."  
  
"Come on Freddy, you know me better than that. I wouldn't tell anyone how you jumped out of your skin at the first pyrotechnic display. That's the type of thing I tease you about when we're alone."  
  
"I feel so lucky." Freddy rolled his eyes.  
  
"You should feel lucky. You did manage to maintain some dignity. I mean, it's not like you were crying for your mommy."  
  
Freddy half smiled. "That is true."  
  
Katie smirked. "You were too busy squeezing holding my hand for dear life."  
  
"You're not a nice person, Blacky."  
  
"Well Whacker, I pride myself on my insulting capabilities. But for you, I will let up."  
  
"I'm touched."  
  
"Well, I'm touched that you're touched." Katie moved closer. "And since we're both so touched, maybe we should be touching each other."  
  
"Maybe you two should go back to your hotel room first." A new voice interrupted.  
  
Katie pulled away and turned to see Zack and Summer. It was Zack who had spoken, but now Summer was talking. "So, we were pretty busy, we went and shot some aliens about twenty times. Did we miss anything good?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much." Katie shrugged. "Just Freddy screaming like a girl."  
  
"I thought we weren't going to talk about that." Freddy spoke through clenched teeth.  
  
Katie smiled. "You should know better than to believe me babe. I never swore on all that is rock."  
  
Zack laughed. "This I have to hear. What ride was this?"  
  
"Earthquake. Freddy was freaking out. We were taking this little girl, because her mom was pregnant and couldn't ride. She didn't even flinch once."  
  
Summer put a mocking hand of sympathy on Freddy's arm. "Oh Freddy, and I thought you were the brave one in the band."  
  
"Eh, shut up."  
  
There's chapter 19. Mostly fluff, but the real plot of the story is like over with so, fluff is all that's left. Next chapter will be the last chapter and after that, I'm taking a week off because it's performance week of my play and I'll be really busy. I might post a couple of one shots, but that's it. After that week, I'll be posting a story, unrelated to this, or the Watch Me Bleed series. I know I promised the next story after this would be related to Watch Me Bleed, but... I lied. Sorry.  
  
Random Quote of the Day: "I feel the need, the need for speed." –Maverick and Goose in Top Gun.  
  
Thank You  
  
bLuEhEaVeN79  
  
curliegurlie687  
  
chocl8chips  
  
Sandy-Pandy  
  
Swimmerkitti  
  
SarahLou  
  
rockin awesome x  
  
Nanners-77  
  
manic-panic626  
  
m-fashion 


	20. ch20

Disclaimer: School of Rock and its characters do not belong to me. Neither do any pop culture references I may chose to include.

Author's notes: Thank you to anyone who ever reviewed this story. This is, unfortunately, the last chapter in The Difference in Her. Depending on reviews their may be a sequel, but I have some other things to work on first, not to mention I have no ideas if there were to be a sequel. This chapter is at the actual Disney World, and we are again, pretty much combining the separate places, simply to make things easier. Oh yeah, for the purposes of this story, Summer can go on any of the rides, despite her condition. I can't remember if she actually can, but for my universe, she can. Also, this takes place on Friday, Zack's birthday. The song "Perhaps Love" by John Denver and Placido Domingo was used simply because the lyrics fit the concept I was looking for. I did not write this song.

Ch20

Summer looked to Zack as they walked around Disney, simply looking around. He had a smile on his face as he watched a young boy run up to greet someone dressed up as Pluto. "So, what's got you so happy?" She asked as they continued walking.

Zack's gray T-shirt clad shoulder's shrugged. "I don't know."

"I saw you watching that little boy. Why?"

"I guess it's kinda cool, seeing all these little kids having their dreams come true right in front of you. Knowing that they're still naïve enough that they don't know all the bad stuff that could happen to them."

"Yeah, at the same time it's pretty sad though. Knowing they're going to learn the hard way."

"That's a ways off though. Seeing them though, kinda makes you wish you had something like that doesn't it? Instead of the stiff life our parents laid out for us, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Summer nodded, as an idea formulated in her brain. She began searching the street her eyes finally resting on Goofy. "I'll be right back." She began making her way towards the oversized dog.

"Summer, what are you doing?" Zack stopped walking and watched her go to Goofy.

Summer waited patiently as Goofy finished with a group of small children. When he was done, he looked at her. He pointed at her shirt, which held a picture of a guitar, and did a brief few seconds of air guitar, during which she laughed.

Zack began to get nervous when she started to whisper in Goofy's ear and he nodded, and started writing some things on the notebook Summer was carrying. When Summer got back, he spoke quickly. "What did you just do?"

"I talked to Goofy. Why?"

"About what?"

"Zack, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were nervous about something." Summer teased.

"I tend to get nervous when my girlfriend starts whispering things in a cartoon dog's ear. Just a habit I have."

"Think I'm gonna run off and marry him or something? Trust me when I tell you this, Goofy is not my type. If I was gonna go for a cartoon, I would so go for Aladdin."

"You're finding this amusing aren't you?"

"Well, you have to admit, it's pretty funny, you being nervous over me talking to a guy dressed up like a dog."

"Well...I guess it is." Zack cracked a smile. "So what do you want to do?"

"Well, since it is your birthday, and I know how much you love Aerosmith, Rock N' Roller Coaster?"

"You know me well. Let's go."

**§§§**

Summer and Zack left the Hall of Presidents barely containing their laughter. We shouldn't have gone in there." Zack managed to get out. "All I could think of was Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure."

"Really, because all I could think of was Dewey's lesson, How Great Band Leaders and Past Presidents of the United States relate. And of course some of the most famous presidential quotes of all time."

"Let me guess, 'I did not have sexual relations with that woman.' Is one of them."

Summer nodded. "OK, no more historical rides for us, that was a bit more fun than we can handle."

"In this particular area of the park, it's all historical things. We need to get out of here." The two continued walking around, sometimes sharing small talk or comments, sometimes silent. "Hey, look at that." Zack pointed to an artist drawing random scenes around the area in charcoal.

"He's good." Summer looked on. "But you aren't normally into that stuff."

"Right, but I was thinking we need something other than the photographs to remember this by. And maybe its just the energy here, but something feels right about that right there. A charcoal sketch."

Summer smiled. "I can go for that. Do you want to?"

Zack was already walking. Summer caught up quickly. Before Zack could say anything the artist looked up. "Ah, would you like to have a picture drawn with the lovely lady?"

"Pretty much." Zack nodded.

"Have a seat." The artist gestured. "My name is Mark . Now, the please, find a pose, you would feel comfortable sitting in for a while, that I can sketch you in."

Zack turned to Summer. "What do you think?"

"I don't know. Just sitting next to each other seems a bit cliché."

"If I may suggest, you two would look wonderful sharing a kiss." Mark suggested.

Zack again turned to Summer. "Think that's just a bit..."

"Not us." Summer finished. "What about, a profile type thing? Us sitting back to back...Wait a minute. What am I saying? I want to be able to see you while we're doing this."

"I was gonna say something." Zack smirked. "Leaning in for a kiss?"

"Again, that's not quite us." Summer brushed a strand of her hair back. "We're thinking to touchy feely for us. We're rockers, not um, what's the word?"

"Idiots with their brains removed. Who think they're bunnies." Zack inserted.

"That would be it."

"Well." Mark began. "Cannot rockers also have some romance in their lives? I've seen many people of all types do the one where they share a kiss."

"Now that I think about it, that could work." Zack slowly nodded. "With one last twist of our own. Sum, remember that thing Dewey taught us back in fifth grade, devil horns?"

"Yeah."

"Let's do that, while kissing."

"Now that sounds like us." Summer instantly began sharing a kiss with Zack, making devil horns with one hand.

**§§§**

"I love this picture." Zack said for the umpteenth time, looking down at the sketch.

Summer smiled. "I think I loved making it more."

"That definitely has its own memories. What are we doing now? Isn't it almost time to meet everyone at the front gate?"

"Oh, I must have forgotten to tell you, there's been a change in plans."

"What, we're ditching them, and walking back to the hotel?"

"No everyone's going to be meeting us where we're going."

"Which is where?"

"Cinderella's Castle."

"To do what?"

"That, I can't tell you."

"What do you mean you can't tell me?"

"I mean it's a surprise, that I can't talk about."

"Summer, you know I hate surprises."

"Zack, you know I wouldn't surprise you with anything bad, Besides its two minutes away. I think you can wait that long."

"I don't."

"Oh stop being such a baby."

"I don't wanna."

Summer rolled her eyes, as they approached the castle, where the rest of the reunion group was standing and talking. "Hey guys."

"Hey, Summer, Zack." Everyone greeted.

"OK, Summer, seriously, what's this surprise? Does it have something to do with all that sneaking off and talking to the Disney characters you did today?" Zack wanted to know.

"Yes it does. I'm still not telling you though. It'll be another minute before the rest of the people get here." Summer answered vaguely.

Katie looked between the two of them, then directly at Zack. "It's driving you nuts isn't it?"

"Yes." Zack said quickly.

"Looks to me like the rest of your surprise is coming Summer." Dewey announced.

Walking out of the castle, was Mickey Mouse. On his arm was Minnie, and on the other side was Goofy. Behind them stood the barbershop quartet. Summer looked at Zack. "OK, this is your surprise. Well the first part." She looked to the barbershop quartet. "Hit it."

They began singing Happy Birthday, in which everyone joined, including a few random people walking by. Zack simply stood, a light blush forming. When the song was done Summer spoke again. "I know you didn't want a big deal made out of your birthday, but well, since when I have I ever listened. The second part of your surprise is something I only just realized maybe three days ago, but needed to do in a special way. This should explain where I've been disappearing to the past few nights, I've been working on this with them, so here it is."

Summer started singing, the barbershop quartet soon joining in.

"It exists to give you comfort, it

is there to keep you warm.

And in those times of trouble,

when you are most alone.

The memory of love will bring you home.

Perhaps love is like a window,

perhaps an open door.

It invites to come closer, it

wants to show you more.

And even if you lose yourself

and don't know what to do.

The memory of love will see you through.

Oh love to some is like a cloud,

to some as strong as steel.

For some a way of living, for

some a way to feel.

And some say love is holding on,

and some say letting go.

And some say love is everything,

some say they don't know.

Perhaps love is like an ocean,

full of conflict, full of pain.

Like a fire when it's cold outside,

or thunder when it rains.

If I should live forever,

and all my dreams come true.

My memories of love will be of you."

It took Zack a moment to speak. "I love you too Summer." The group of people who had gathered cheered as the couple shared a kiss.

After they broke up, Freddy let out his own shout. "All right, let's party!"

And everything in their world's was now right.

That is the end of The Difference in Her. How did you like it? Please be honest, and give me feed back about the question in the author's note.

Random Quote of the Day: "Nobody will ever win the battle of the sexes. There's too much fraternizing with the enemy." -Henry Kissenger.

Thank You to everyone who reviewed

SiennaR79

Pannalid

Swimmerkitti

ella

chp

Nessa's Ruby Slippers

Serena

firefairy6655

rockin awesome x

mellowyellow36

lotsofsmilez77

maroonedpirate11

Nanners-77

Tary Chang

Veggie-Babu-chan

bLuEhEaVeN79

wiseoldman

Miss Mills

Tweedles

Phish Food

Kay

garagebandqueen

Harry Potter's Crazed Stalker

maigain

Banana4422

manic-panic626

crazyknarf

Laa Loo

Corita-Duval

Sandy-Pandy

moondance36

nishia

GlamGlitterRockFabulous

chocl8chips

lilstrummergrl527

m-fashion

alfabiteater

littelblazingstar

Steffff

SarahLou

Rhun

AMSSMFriendwhoissorry

xobadrhymer03

InfectedSerenity

curliegurlie687


End file.
